A Bottle Full Of Love
by SlightObsessionnn
Summary: Who knew just a simple game of spin the bottle would create a web full of lies...and it all starts with a bump to the head. New love is found, but one person is waiting in the shadows to ruin it all.
1. Chapter 1

It was a brand new year at Hogwarts. The Golden Trio had returned to complete their seventh year; all three had been offered jobs at the ministry as the youngest Aurors to date, but Hermione had persuaded them instead to complete their final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she wanted them to get a full education first then go into a job. Harry was on the fence, as was Ron, but with little (stern) talking to from Molly, they were both persuaded and off they went for a new start.

Hermione had been made Head Girl, something she felt like she didn't want nor deserve. Two years previously, she would have jumped and squealed when she received her badge, but now she just felt like she had gotten it because of her part in the war. She hadn't done much, not really, no more than anyone else but she felt people didn't seem to realise this, thus making her not want it even more. She hoped she could do some good this year towards the actual learning side.

As the train neared Hogesmeade, Hermione had a feeling of sadness wash over her, she had mixed emotions about going back; she didnt want to at first, but something had told her she needed to.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking towards the castle doors, when Draco Malfoy pushed past Ron.

"Oi, Malfoy, watch where you are going!"

Malfoy turned to look back, his face was all rugged and worn, his eyes bloodshot and tired.

"Oh." He carried on walking towards the door, looking around at the disgusted looks on people's faces. He quickly got checked by the guards and made his way in.

Ron looked towards the other two.

"What, no snide comment? Nothing rude? Wonder what's up with him?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

Hermione looked in the direction Malfoy went, her eyes watching him closely.

"Maybe the war changed him?" she turned back and looked at her best friends.

The two boys looked at her.

"Are you crazy? Malfoy doesn't change. Its Malfoy!" Ron said.

"Hmm, maybe Hermione is right. I mean, did you see his expression when he looked around and saw every ones faces? He looked damaged, broken even." Harry explained to Ron.

"Nah, Malfoy's don't break. Especially Draco."

Ever since the war, Professor McGonagall made sure everyone was searched- girls to the left, boys to the right. Everyone who helped in the war was given the chance to return for their seventh year, to repeat or start. The trio chose to start, as they had gone to find the horcruxes.

The three made their way into the Great Hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The table was already full of different meals ready to be eaten.

After the sorting hat did it's thing with the first years, Professor McGonagall made up her way to the head teacher's stand.

"Good evening everyone and welcome back. To the first years, I hope you settle in nicely. Now, as you all know, we always have a Head Boy and a Head Girl at the start of the new year. This year, two of our previous prefects, have been assigned the job."

Murmurs started to ripple across the tables as everyone eagerly awaited the news.

"And now, I present the new Head Girl. She is, Hermione Granger. For her courage and bravery during the war, and her outstanding knowledge of all things magical

A round of applause (mainly from the Gryffindor table) died down. Hermione looked around to her friends. Ginny got up, and hugged her. She made her way down to the end of the hall, and stood beside Professor McGonagall, feeling like she didn't belong up there. She looked down, conscious of all the eyes that were staring up at her. She hadn't met the head boy yet, he hadn't turned up in the heads carriage on the train.

"And now, the new Head Boy, is Draco Malfoy. For his courage to stand up against Voldemort and for his bravery in returning to Hogwarts, against everyone's opinions and wishes for him not to. Draco, please make your way up."

She looked over to Draco, who was still looking at her in amazement. He made his way up and stood next to an astonished Hermione awkwardly.

They received their timetable when Professor McGonagall beckoned them over. Everyone started to leave and made their way up to their dorms.

"Right, as Ive got you two over here, this year, things have changed, and the head boy and girl have to share a dorm, but of course youll ha-." Hermione and Draco looked at each other in horror.

Draco cut her off. "Wait, no, I have to share a dorm with Granger? No, I cant do that." He shook his head.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not bothered about it, just as long he doesn't come in my room. I'm fine.

McGonagall continued, "oh, and you'll share a bathroom, but it does only have one door, so no need to worry about intrusions." And with that, she walked away, only giving them a piece of paper to say where their dorm was, and that they were to meet her in the morning.

They made their way up to their dorm, following the instructions, only giving each other glares as they walked silently.

"Dont think that this makes us friends Granger, just because we are both Heads now. And dont worry, I won't be coming into your room anytime soon either. I wouldnt go anywhere near you." He looked down into her chocolate brown eyes, and saw warmth, but fire in them.

_Hmm, Ive never noticed her eyes before. Wait, shut up Draco, its Granger. A Mudblood. Stop it! I promised Id never say that word again. No more_.  
He sighed.

"Whoop de do. I'm not bothered. Malfoy, if you're not going to be nice, dont say anything at all." Hermione said simply.

They made their way up to the Dumbledore portrait. Draco stood outside, just looking at the sleeping ex-headmaster.

Hermione looked at the sleepy portrait, then looked at Draco.

_Oh, he looks upset, suppose he blames himself for his death, even though it was planned. I do feel sorry for him though. He only did what he was supposed to do, to keep himself alive. Maybe I should say something? Wait. Better not, he'd snap at me_.

"Nargles" she said, and the portrait swung open.

Malfoy looked at her coldly. "After you."

She climbed through and waited for Draco to follow. She looked at the walls around her and saw that it was the two of their house colours intertwined with each other, making beautiful patterns across the hallway. She looked up into Draco's grey coloured eyes, and saw a slight twinkle in seeing his house colours.  
They walked four paces, and saw that it opened into a grand room, with two sets of stairs; one to the left, another to the right. She saw that to the right, there were more Gryffindor colours, and guessed that it was hers.

Draco looked up, and saw that to the left, where more Slytherin house colours. He made his way up to his bedroom and saw a white room, with a four poster double bed in the middle. At one end of the room, was a bookshelf that took up majority of that whole wall. And at the other end was a wooden cabinet, already filled with his belongings. His duvet was silver and green hand stitched pattern, with his name sewn in at the end of the duvet- _Draco l. Malfoy. _At the other wall, on the far side of the room was a out dented window that looked like it was made of thick glass.

_This is out of the norm. Didnt expect the double bed! But anyways_!

He went over to the bed and opened his other trunk that had all of his extras packed in. He placed all his items in the needed position, went over to his bed and fell asleep.

Hermione walked up her stairs to find her room. Her walls were intertwining gold and scarlet. She looked over to her bed and saw four poster double bed, with a gold and scarlet design. At the end, was her name woven in- Hermione. J. Granger. At the far wall, was a beautiful wooden cabinet, with hints of red in it. On top of the cabinet, was an enchanted mirror, that let you see what you would look like, with certain things done to you. Up on the celling were little white fairy lights that turned on with a clap. Her room was perfect; just her.

She opened her trunk to find it was already unpacked. She got changed into dark blue skinny jeans, and a red loose top. She made her way down to the main area. She looked up, to find Draco, topless, with jeans, hanging off his hips. She tried to avoid looking at him, knowing where her eyes would wonder if she done so.

Coming down from the stairs, he saw Hermione. "Like what you see Granger?" he smirked and she felt her face heat up.

He went to open the bathroom door, when his hand touched Hermione's hand on the door knob. He felt something inside him shift. They instantly pulled back their hands.

"I'm going to take a shower Granger, so move. Sorry, but I got here first," he winked at Hermione pushing her to the side, and went in.

A few minutes later, he went back out. Hermione, thinking that he was done, went in there to take her shower. She got in the shower, when the door opened; she had forgotten to lock it. She made a squeal to let Draco know she was in there, but he didnt hear her. He carried on walking in, and went to the sink.  
Draco looked around, and saw a shadow behind the shower curtain.

"Merlin, Granger! Lock the door next time! I dont want to burn my eyes!"

"I did make a noise to let you know I was in here!" she called from behind the curtain!

_Am I really that ugly? Does he actually thi- wait, what am I doing, who cares if he finds me pretty or not? I don't. For sure. Hermione you keep telling yourself that! _

She carried on with her shower, got dressed and went back up to her room. As she left the room, she noticed the bookshelf that was on her side of the common room, with all her books taking up three quarters of the shelf. The actual common room was based around the fire that was to the right of the room (it was on Hermione's wall) and surrounding it was two armchairs, a sofa, and a loveseat big enough for two, but too small for three. In the middle of the back wall was the bathroom door. The bathroom floor was made out of a black stone that had chips of another sparkling stone built in. The walls were made out marble and sealed so they didn't collect water marks. The shower was big enough for two, and it had four settings, light rain, rain, heavy rain, and downpour. Hermione preferably liked 'downpour'. There was also a separate bath with candles surrounding it and a light that could come on with a clap.

She wrote a note to Draco, who was now in the shower, to say she had gone to the Gryffindor common room. Not wanting to go into his bedroom, she stuck it on the door and left the dorm, thinking about the day's events, and wondering if she would finally have a normal year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: i just wanted to let you guys know, that is story is completely finished BUT chapters 2-13 havent been beta-ed, but when they are i will upload them :p

It's also on another site, and its got amazing reviews on there so i thought i would share the story to other sites. PLEASE dont review about grammar and spelling ect, because like i said, this ISNT beta-ed, _yet. _

__I hope you like Chapter two!

SlightObsessionnn.

Draco got dressed and went to walk out of his room. He opened the door and saw the note Hermione had left him:

_Malfoy, gone to the Gryffindor common room, I'll be back by 9 to discuss meetings, changes and our prefects. Don't forget. _

_Hermione._

He made his way into the common room, picked up a book from the bookshelf, _so many Muggle books, they really need more wizard ones, _ he picked up Shakespeare's 'Macbeth' read the blurb, and sat on the plush sofa in the middle of the room, in front of the fire.

Hermione made her way into the Gryffindor common room, to only find Ginny, Ron and Harry awake. _Like always, Ginny and Harry were always touching; holding hands, a hand on one knee, just simple things. Almost as if, if they let go from one another, they would be ripped apart. Quiet sweet actually. I want that, almost did with Ron._

Over the summer, Hermione decided to let her parents stay in Australia, she thought It would be easier for them. Molly had said she can live with them, and share Ginny's room. When Hermione got there, Ron started to act funny. Different, per-say. After two weeks of being ignored, she finally said something to Ron.

*_He loved her, he really did, but he couldn't be in a relationship right now, he was still upset about his brother. She understood where he was coming from. She looked back up, and saw tears roll down his face, she held out her arms, gesturing a hug, and he hugged her. As soon as he touched her, he thought he was being stupid, he looked back up at her, and kissed her. Eventually, she drew back, confused._

_'Hermione, Im so sorry, I shouldn't have done that.' Ron looked down into his lap, fiddling with his fingers. _

_ 'what do you mean Ron? You just said you don't want a relationship, but then you kiss me?' she could feel anger, hurt and confusion rise up in her, she stood to leave._

_'I know, im sorry Mione. I really am.' He looked up to her with guilt ridden eye- calming Hermione._

_'no, no its fine ,I understand' and with that, she turned and left the room. _

_Things haven't been the same since.*_

Ginny heard a noise, and wondered who had come in, she turned around, and saw her best friend.

''Hermione!'' she ran up and embraced Hermione in a big hug. Hermione hugged back, wondering how long it had been since someone had hugged her, not the other way around.

''Hey Ginny,'' she looked round to see the boys together, looking round. A bright smile on Harry's face, a simple face on Ron's.

''Where have you been? It's been hours?'' Harry said, looking at her in confusion, patting the armchair beside him, signalling for her to sit down.

''Oh, sorry, I had things to do'' she replied, thinking of Malfoy walking in on her in the shower.

''err, okay, it's good to see you!''

Hermione made her way over to the armchair, uncomfortably nodding to Ron on her way there.

Ginny started to speak about the future, and there were awkward glances from Ron to Hermione, but they carried on talking.

''WON WON! WHERES MY WON WON!'' The group all looked over to the girl's common room in mid conversation, to see Lavender make her way down, and plant a fat kiss on Ron's lips.

''um. Hello Lavender. You remember Hermione, right?''

Hermione looked over to Ron and Lavender in dis-belief, _only a month ago, he didn't want to be in a relationship, and now, now she is with HER! Of all people. What happened? What's so wrong with me, that he lied to me?_

''of course I remember her. She broke me and you up, but it won't happen again! '' she looked over to Hermione (who had tears running down her face, but failed to notice) and smirked.

''REALLY? HER!'' Hermione shouted, she couldn't control her anger and hurt, ''YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT A RELATIONSHIP A MONTH AGO, BECAUSE OF FRED!'' Ron winced at his name, ''YOU'RE A LIAR RON. YOU DESERVE HER.'' Hermione now noticed the tears streaming down her face. Harry and Ginny lead her out of the room, but not before Ginny slapped her brother.

''Ron, you're my brother, how could you hurt her like this?'' before Ron could answer, Ginny joined Harry and Hermione, and left- leaving Ron standing there, regretting what just happened, and oblivious Lavender, climbing all over him.

''Im so sorry Hermione, I didn't know, if I did, I would of pre-warned you. I didn't know he was that much of a dick.''

''Its fine Harry, no need to apologise, like you said, you didn't know.''

She looked down at her watch, and saw that it was 9.10 pm; she was late for her meeting with Malfoy.

They carried on walking, when Hermione said she needed to go, as she was late for her meeting.

''Okay Mione, but don't forget, we both love you, and hear for you, if you need to talk about that idiot? Okay?'' Ginny said reassuringly to her best friend.

''Yeah, I know Gin, thanks. Love you guys too'' she hugged them, turned on her heel, and walked towards the Dumbledore portrait (still asleep, is that all he ever done?), whispered the password and entered the room.

She got in, and realised, that Malfoy wasn't in the common room. She was grateful that he wasn't. She sat down on the sofa, and curled up into a ball, and started to cry.

''Oh now you get in Granger. This was your bloody idea and your bloody la-'' he walked in to the common room, but stopped, when he noticed she was crying. He looked at her awkwardly. ''what's wrong?''

She sat up, and looked at him in disbelief, ''like you care. You would just laugh at me then call me a 'Mudblood or something…'' she went to leave and go to her bedroom, but he grabbed her hand, spun her around and made her look at him in the eye.

''actually, I wasn't going to do any of those things. I've changed'' _wow, you're pretty when you cry, no, what am I thinking? ''_what is wrong Granger?'' he held her close, so she couldn't go anywhere.

''well…''

''well what?''

''well, it's just Ron, in the summer he said something to me, and today, it turned out to be a lie, just so he can be with Lavender'' _why am I telling Draco this? And since when did Malfoy become Draco. Do I trust him, no I can't, he is a Malfoy, and did work with Voldemort. _She looked up into his eyes. _His stone grey eyes, they look different, he looks happy, but hurt. _He wiped the tears from her face.

''what? Why did he do that? That idiot. He doesn't deserve you Granger. '' he wiped the tears off her face again. _Such soft skin. NO! I can't do this. _

All of a sudden, he let go of her, and ran to his bedroom in a confused state. Hermione watched him go, confused by what had just happened, went back onto the sofa, and cried. _Why would Malfoy care about what is wrong with me? Why? Why do I have to have this much stress. This place, eurgh this place, its drives me mad, but I love it all the same. Everything with Ron, it hurts, why can't Malfoy just hug me, wait, why did I think that? Im so confused, I think, I think I like him, im not sure. But I can't, because he hates me, and nothing will happen. Why did he hold me like that? For me to not get away? MERLIN Hermione stop questioning everything he does. He doesn't care about you. he is a Malfoy. He watched you get tortured by his aunt, beaten, and scared by her. He went to kill Dumbledore, no. I just, I just need to sleep on things, and not remember his eyes. Oh, his eyes_ -and with that, she carried on crying in her confused state, her heart use to belong to Ron, but he had ripped it up into pieces, maybe the guy with the grey eyes was meant to heal it back together?

Draco ran up to his bedroom, confused by what he had just done. _Why did I wipe the tears away. I can't do this._ He lied in bed, and listened to her cry. It confused him, knowing that she was crying, but he couldn't figure out why, his fists curled up into a ball, his knuckles going white. After a while, the crying stopped, and turned into heavy breathing. He climbed out of bed, and went to the first step. He saw that she was asleep. He went over her, and picked her up, carried her to her bed, and tucked her in. he had never done a thing like this before. Sitting on the end of her bed, he looked at her, and without realising, he started to smile. _Why do you confuse me so much Granger. Why? Im a changed person, but It's hard, to go against something I was bought up by. Merlin it's only the second day back. _He got up, took one last look, and went back to his bedroom.

In the morning, Hermione woke up to find that she was in her bed. _Malfoy_. She ran downstairs, and saw Draco.

''Did you move me to my bed last night''

''Morning to you too.'' He looked up from above his newspaper, and looked at her, ''in a matter of fact I did, but don't worry, I didn't do anything I shouldn't of before you start.''

Hermione looked at him in confusion. ''err, thanks, I suppose.''

He nodded, ''breakfast is about to start, shall we go down?''

''yeah, I suppose, let me get dressed, 5 minutes.''

10 minutes had gone when she finally came down. They left the common room, and started to walk down the deserted corridor. Hermione had something bugging her mind. Without looking at her, Draco said,

''what's bugging you? You seem agitated and tensed.'' He still didn't look at her.

''it's just that, im wondering why you are being so nice.''

''nice, what's wrong with me being nice?'' he was puzzled.

''well, nothing, but you're never nice. Because it's you.''

Draco looked at her and laughed. ''Me? Just 'cause im a Malfoy, doesn't mean I can't change'' he started to laugh even more

''what's so funny?'' Hermione crossed her arms in frustration.

''you! Thinking I can't change!'' he gave her his famous smirk, and they separated ways in the great hall.

Hermione went over and sat down next to Ginny at the table. She looked at Ginny, and saw that Ginny was to, smirking at her.

''what!'' Hermione questioned.

''you, and Malfoy, I saw you two laughing together when you came in!''

Hermione looked at her friend, wondering what she was thinking. ''so?''

''So? Is there something going on that I should know about?''

Hermione stared at Ginny, ''No! Nothing! He was just laughing at me! That's all. Typical Malfoy.''

''hmm, whatever you say Mione. I don't believe you, but I'll take your word for it. Hey, there's this part going on tonight in the Room of Requirement. Want to come and join? It will be fun! A load of people in your year are coming, and some of mine- but mostly yours. Me and Harry are going.''

''hmm, are they going to go?'' Hermione pointed in the direction of Won Won, and Lavender.

''err…I think so, but I'll fix you up with someone at the party. Anything for you!''

''fine, I'll come, what time?''

''9 pm, wear…something nice''

Hermione raised her eyebrow, ''why?''

''because some games might be going on.'' And with that, she got up and left.

Hermione started moving around the breakfast on her plate, _games, what games? What did she mean? _Whenever Ginny mention games, they always ended up in disaster. She felt eyes staring at her, she looked in the direction they were coming from, and saw that it was Malfoy. He saw that she was looking, and quickly looked away. _What was that about?_

She got up, and left for the head common room.

As he watched her go, he felt a pang, he didn't want her to go, he just wanted to carry on watching her, _but why? _

Blaise turned round to him,

''hey, mate, there's this party going on tonight, want to come? Drink there and everything. ''

_This is what I need, to shake off this weird feeling I have. _''yeah, sure, time and place?''

''9pm, Room of requirement.''

''cool, got to go, bye'' and with that, Draco left the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well hello again!

I didnt get any reviews on the last chapter and that kinda sucks, but oh well :(

Um, I hope you do enjoy this chapter, i wrote it back in February, as January the 6th was when i started to write it!

Again this hasnt been beta-ed, so please dont review me on grammer ect.

Thankyou!

Eventually, Draco caught Hermione up, and they silently walked to their dorm together. When they got in, they looked up at each other, and then split into their bedrooms.

_Merlin's beard his eyes, what is wrong with me? Whenever I look into his eyes, I can't help but forget everything? What shall I do today? Hmm, what about Romeo and Juliet? Im sure they have got that in the bookshelf. _She went downstairs, found the book, and sat down to read.

Draco looked out of his door, and saw Hermione reading a book. He peered closer, and saw that it was one of his favourite books. _That's one thing we have in common, who knew I would have something in common with Granger?_ He went back into his room, and fell asleep.

After, what seemed like a couple of minutes, Hermione looked up, and saw that the time was half seven. _Oh gosh, Ginny will be coming soon! I've read through lunch and dinner! Oh well, hmm, I better take a shower. _

Draco woke up, to hear the shower running, _bloody granger, always in the bloody bathroom when I need to go in there_, he rolled his eyes, and went to sit on the couch. Soon after, he heard the shower stop, and the door open, Hermione, not noticing Draco, started to walk over to her bedroom,

"Ahem"

Hermione looked round, to see Draco looking at her, up and down "uh, Malfoy, do you mind?" she tried to pull down, what was, a very short towel. She blushed, and walked up to her bedroom.

_Hah, that embarrassed her, maybe the mu-Granger should be careful next time._

Hermione was soon in her joggers and a top, sitting on her bed, in , what looked like, deep thought when Ginny came walking into her room.

''Hey Mione, what's up?'' _what's on her mind, what isn't she telling me? _

Hermione looked up and Beamed, Ginny looked beautiful. She was wearing a bright green short strapless dress, and her hair, curled and put up in a short bun, with hair coming loose. ''Wow Gin! You look amazing!''

''Thanks Hermione! You don't though, hmm'' she got Hermione's hand, and pulled her up in a standing position, ''luckily for you, I bought you a dress.'' She pulled it out of her bag, and handed it over to Hermione.

The dress was deep purple in colour, and came to just above her knees,. The skirt was ruffled, and the top, was corset like, with a sweetheart cut off. Ginny handed her a pair of plain black heels, and told her to sit down at her wooden desk. She soon took out a bag full of makeup, some hair rollers, and brushes of many different sizes.

''Right, Hermione, you are going to look a million pounds tonight''

''Isn't it, a million dollars?''

''Well…yes, I suppose so, but we're not American, so, pounds sounds better'' she stuck her tongue out, and sat Hermione down on the wooden chair, swivelled the chair around, so Hermione wasn't facing the mirror, and got to work- prodding her face with the different brushes, and pulling out sections of her hair, and burning her scalp.

After a while, Hermione started to get bored. _Hmm, I wonder what Malfoy's plans are for tonight, be the git that he usually is? _

_''_Mione, you're done now, I'll turn around, and you get dressed, and put your shoes on.''

Hermione done what she was told, and quickly slipped on her dress, and shoes, turned around and poked Ginny on the shoulder. Ginny looked at Hermione, not saying a word, just her mouth wide open.

''What? What is it Ginny! What's wrong?'' Hermione asked, starting to get more anxious by the second. _Not only do I feel uncomfortable, I look that bad?_

''No! Nothing! Nothing at all. You look bloody amazing Mione!'' she took Hermione's hand, and led her up to the mirror.

She looked up into the mirror, and saw a beautiful woman looking back at her, copying her exact movements. _Wow…is that, is that me? I look so different! Nice, in fact!_ She put her hand to her face. The woman looking back at her, had bright red lips, a clear complexion, and and deep black eyeliner on the edge of her eyelids. Long set lashes stuck on, and diamond earrings reflecting the light. Her hair was curled and put into a low side bun, using but only one hair slide. Her fringe was swept across her forehead, and curled at the edge. She turned towards Ginny, and squealed!

''Ginny, I look amazing! Thank you! Uh, I don't know what to say!''

''Say nothing at all! C'mon, we need to go, we're going to be late!'' Ginny grabbed her wrist, and led her out of the room, grabbing there wands, and walking into the common room. Hermione looked up, and saw Draco, dressed in a black shirt, and dark skinny jeans.

''And where are you off to Granger?'' He looked at, taking in her beauty. _Wow, she, she looks nice, different, but a good different, no. what am I thinking?_ He shook his head, waiting for his reply.

''And wouldn't you like to know? I could say the same thing to you!"

''Leave her alone, or I'll hex you into oblivion Malfoy.'' Ginny said, raising her wand.

Malfoy looked up and Ginny and smirked, holding his hand up in a fake surrender, ''Wow, im so scared Weaselette. You better be off, before I do anything!'' He smirked, and walked back into his bedroom. Ginny rolled her eyes, and they made their way to the room of requirement.

Draco looked out of his bedroom, and saw that the pair had gone, and made his way out of the common room.

As they made their way into the room of requirement, everybody looked up, and towards their direction.

''Gin, everyone's looking at you!'' Hermione nudged Ginny with her elbow.

''Actually,'' Ginny turned on her heel towards Hermione with a grin on her face, ''they're looking at you!'' Hermione blushed, and they made their way towards Harry at the other end of the room.

After all the stares and the whispers, they eventually got to Harry.

''Wow Mione! You look stunning!'' Harry embraced his best friend into a hug, then turned towards his girlfriend, ''and you missy, look beautiful!'' he pulled her in, and gave her a deep kiss.

Feeling awkward, Hermione made her way to the seating area, sipping on a butterbeer. She looked up at everyone, and saw that people where getting drunk by now, and dancing in rude ways, that she would never dance in her life. After some time, she started noticing, that the room, was full of couples playing tonsil tennis. Eye's scanning the crowd; she soon came across a familiar flame haired boy. A sad feeling washed over her. _Oh Ronald, what's so better about Lavender? I loved you for four years; Harry said you felt the same, why did it end so quickly? What's so wrong with me? _Her eyes started to blur, and she quickly ran over to the bar, ordering a fire whiskey. Thinking back to the memory, she hated it, she wanted to get rid of the memory, forget everything that happened with Ron, and start a-fresh. _Everything needs to change, well, not everything, not my friends at least._ She looked up, and saw the man, ready with her drink._ I've never had one before, they can't be that bad, can they?_ She picked up the drink, then felt a body standing next to hers. She turned her head, and saw Harry, looking at her.

''Hello to you to Harry!'' she smiled, and looked into his eyes, seeing deep concern.

''I saw Ron earlier, im so sorry!'' he looked at her, and saw her eyes well up.

''Like I said before, it's not your fault.'' She smiled weakly, and took a sip of her drink, feeling the burn slide down her throat. _It's not that bad, quite nice, after the burning sensation._

''You know Hermione, that's a pretty strong drink, you don't drink at all! It might take a worse effect on you, so be careful. Okay? ''

''I'll be fine! Honestly.'' She smiled at him, then noticed Ginny on the stand, speaking into her wand.

''Err, hello everyone. Hope you're enjoying the party. Its time, for spin the bottle, so, if the boys want to go into the room through that door, Harry will tell you what will happen, and all the girls, gather and sit in a circle on the middle of the floor. Thanks.'' She stepped off the platform and walked towards Hermione and Harry. She handed Harry a bottle, and made sure he knew what to do and said her goodbyes.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's wrist, and pulled her over to the circle. ''Right, the rules of the game are: if it is your spin, you have to go and kiss the person through that door- the broom cupboard. The light has been magically switched off, so you cannot see show you're kissing. The only way you will find out, is if you two speak to each other. You will have five minutes in the room. If you're in a relationship, you don't have to take part. Let the game begin!''

She placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it with her wand. The first person it landed on was a 5th year Ravenclaw. After a while, Hermione realised what she was taking part in, _oh god, what if it is someone really ugly, or its Ron! Oh god, hopefully it's not Ron! Or someone younger than me! Eww, imagine Hermione, a 3__rd__ or 4__th__ year, oh gosh. _She looked at the bottle, for about the 34th time, and prayed yet again, it was not her. It started to slow down, slowing, and getting closer and closer to her, _no, no no! Please don't stop on me!_ It landed on her. _Damn! Ginny, you owe me one!_ She looked over to Ginny, and sent here a deathly look; _if only looks could kill…_ she took a deep breath, and made her way towards the door.

Once she opened the door, she heard breathing and realised he was already in there. She made her way down the steps, and found herself facing him. She looked up at his face, trying to make out who she was about to kiss, when she heard the chime – the beginning of the five minutes. She heard him sigh, then felt warm hands on her cheeks. He made her way to her mouth and she closed her eyes. She placed her arms around his back, and kissed back. He glided his tongue across her bottom lip asking permission for entry, and she opened her mouth for her welcoming. _Wow, this is, just, wow, much better than Ron, and I don't even know who this is! Wait, why am I thinking? Mm…._

Soon after, the chime rang again, letting them know it was over, she felt a rush of disappointment, not wanting it to end. She made her way onto the first step, and forgot to duck her head, when she banged the top of her head.

''Ouch!''

''Hermione?!''

''Draco?!''

''Oh. Crap.''

''No, this cannot be happening.'' She looked towards the dark figure, who was now pacing back and forth with his face in his hands. ''before you say anything, don't worry, I WONT tell anyone.''

''Good! Like I would want anyone to know I kissed you! A mudbl-Gryffindor!'' He said, storming up the stairs leaving her.

She stood there, feeling stupid. _Really, why him? Even Ron would have been better! Ginny!_ Seeing red, she stormed up the stairs, and into the girls side of the room. She opened the door, ignoring all the comments and questions, **defiantly **ignoring Ginny's comments, and made her way back to the dorm. Climbing up the stairs, she started to cry, screaming out in frustration,

''AHH! WHY HIM?! ANYONE ONE, BUT BLOODY MALFOY. AHHH'' she loosened her hair as she climbed into the common room, kicked off her heels, and went up to her bedroom. Lying down in her bed, not bothering to take off her makeup or get changed, and started to sob.

Hearing Ginny and Hermione leave, he made his way into the common room. Looking at himself one last time in the mirror, he made his way to this stupid party he agreed to go to. _ Why did I agree to go? It's not like I don't get enough grief from everyone. 'oh its an ex death eater, oh he shouldn't be back.' If only they knew the truth._ He put his fingers through his hair –frustrated and slightly scared at the thought of being scared at.

He made his way into the the room, and saw loads of couples down each other's throats, _that's revolting._ He looked towards the middle of the scene, and saw weasel snogging some blondie _uh, even worse._ _Hmm, Hermione._ He remembered the scene of two days ago, and felt anger rise up, but then quickly shook it off. Everyone was looking pretty drunk by now, he quickly saw Zabini, and made his way over, avoiding some couples that were now embarrassing themselves on the floor.

''Hey mate.'' Zabini said, seeing Draco making his way over.

''Hi'' he replied, looking around nervously, seeing people look over at him and whisper.

''Err, you alright mate?'' Zabini asked, looking at his friend, knowing what was going through his mind.

''Yeah, yeah im fine'' _don't ask me anymore questions._

After a while, Pansy came over to him, and started dancing with him, ignoring her, he walked away rolling his eyes. he eventually found a Slytherin and started dancing with her, she pulled him closer, and he kissed her. Not thinking of what he was doing, he put his hands up her top, he pulled away, and looked at her blushing, then he noticed Harry walking to the stage,_wait, what's Potter doing?_ He looked up to the platform, and saw Harry. He heard him talk about some kind of game, Spin the Bottle? He looked around, and saw all the boys sit in a circle. He followed the crowd, and sat next to Zabini.

_What kind of game is this? _After some time, he realised what he had to do if the fire whiskey bottle landed on him. Soon after, it landed on him, not giving it a second thought; he got up and made his way into the room. He walked in, and noticed there was no light. _Hmm, why am I so nervous? I've kissed plenty of girls before! Hey, I've shagged a load of girls, so why am I nervous? _He stood there, waiting for the girl. _I feel like an idiot standing her, wait,_ he heard the door open and close. He took a deep breath hearing the girl walking down the stairs. She stood in front of him, the chime rang, and he put his hands, on her smooth cheeks. He kissed her, he expected it to be average, but no, _this, this kiss is different. New…exciting. Who is this person? _He heard the chime ring again, _it's over?_ Disappointment rushed through his veins.

He stood their awkwardly, she went to walk up the stairs, when she wacked her head on the celing.

''Ouch!''

''Hermione?!'' _when did Granger become Hermione? WAIT! GRANGER?!_

''Draco?!''

''Oh. Crap.'' _Shit shit shit shit. I just kissed Granger. _

''No, this cannot be happening.''

He started to pace up and down, putting his face into his hands, feeling regret, and sadness

''before you say anything, don't worry, I WONT tell anyone.'' Hermione shouted at him.

Anger filled his veins, ''Good! Like I would want anyone to know I kissed you! A mudbl-Gryffindor!'' _No, no I just nearly called her a Mudblood. _He looked into her eyes, knowing she missed that, and stormed up the stairs. In the room, the boys just stood there and started at him, obviously hearing every bit of the conversation between him and Hermione. He pushed his way through the crowd, and heard Zabini call after him. _Leave me alone Zabini, I don't want to talk to anyone._ After ignoring another few name calls, Zabini finally gave up, and Malfoy carried on walking.

_SHIT! What have I just done?_ He walked out the door, and headed straight for the common room. _What have I just done?_ He put his fingers through his hands, and faces the portrait. Looking at the sleeping Dumbledore, _(is that all he ever done?) _he sighed, thinking of all the mistakes he's made.

He walked into the common room and sighed, seeing Hermione's shoes in the common room. He looked down at the sofa, and saw that Hermione had left the book on the sofa, he picked it up, and walked up to her bedroom, and looked at her, she had been crying, _why is it, I only ever see you cry?_. He crept in the bedroom, and put the book on the drawer next to the bed, knowing she would wake up and find it. He made his way back to his bedroom, not before putting her shoes outside her door, went to his drawer, pulled out a fresh pair of pyjama's. Lying on the bed, he thought to himself, _why can't…why can't I just be happy._ _ I want to be happy like everyone else. I HATE being a Malfoy. I HATE it. Knowing I have that name, it's a disgrace. The name and everything surrounding me and my family, my poor mother, I miss her so much, she was the only one who ever cared for me, then my father killed her. HE KILLED HER, the dick! He ruined our life, my mother's life, my life. I have no father- just my own thoughts. No one will ever understand._ And with that, he fell into a sleep, in which, he would know he would keep waking up from.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Hello again my lovlies!

Well, this story seems to be doing good on here :)

Please please please review, it makes my day when i see reviews, i thrive off them!

Again, this isn't Beta-ed.

Thankyou!

SlightObsessionnn x

Walking into their first class of the year –potions- Hermione sat down, at the back of the class (not wanting to be noticed by the rest of the students) and got her book out of her bag. She looked around and saw that the Gryffindor's were sharing their class with Slytherin's. _Oh, no, even more awkwardness_ she looked around and saw that he was not in the class_._ She and Draco hadn't spoken since their encounter in the room of requirements – only exchanging awkward glances at one another. She looked up, and saw that they had a new potions teacher she did not recognize. The potions teacher had long-ish brown hair, and bright grey eyes. _Just like his-wait no._ she shook her head, and carried on taking in their new teacher's looks. He was also tall, muscular? And he stood proud; he was a VERY good looking man.

''Good morning everyone! Welcome to potions'' the door opened, and Draco walked in ''Ahh, hello Mr Malfoy''

Draco cringed at the use of his second name, ''Sir, call me Draco please.''

''Ahh, of course, why don't you sit next to Miss Granger at the back.'' He directed his hand in the direction a blushing Hermione was, then turned to the class, ''and class, my name is Mr Jacob's.'' and with that, he turned around and opened his book.

Draco awkwardly shuffled his way to Hermione, dropped his bad onto the floor, and slid onto the stool next to her. ''Hello.'' He didn't look at her, but felt her eyes glare into the side of his head.

Hermione turned her head to face him, not saying anything in reply, rolled her eyes, and turned back to the gorgeous Mr Jacob's. They were making Polyjuice potion. _Great! This should be easy!_ She let out a slight chuckle remembering how she deceived the very person sitting next to her.

''What are you laughing at?''

Hermione looked at him, ''Never you mind Malfoy.'' She got up, and went to get Fluxweed and Knotgrass.

''Now, class, everything was picked and stewed properly, so there should be no problems.'' Mr Jacob's reminded his class.

Hermione returned with the ingredients she needed, and set them down on the table in front of Draco.

''Malfoy, measure out three Fluxweed, and two bundles of knotgrass then put them into the cauldron.''

Watching her, he noticed she didn't look at the book, ''and how would you know what to do. You didn't even read the book!'' he started following her instructions.

She smiled, ''I may of made it before.''

''When was this?'' he raised one eyebrow, pouring the remainder of the ingredients into the cauldron.

''Well, it could have been, a couple of years ago, hmm, the Slytherin common room is kind of too green, isn't it?'' she looked up at him, and saw the frustration on his face-this amusing her even more.

_When the fuck did she get into our common room? _''What?'' he looked down at her face and saw the amusement on her face. ''Whatever Granger, now how long have we got to wait?'' he said with a hint of annoyance. He stirred it three times clockwise, waved his wand and waited for his answer.

''Another 55 minuet's as it is a copper cauldron.'' She sat back down on her seat, and got out a book. Feeling the awkwardness into the air, she started to read it. _It's been two days, and he's not mention the kiss. Did he enjoy it? Did h-no, I can't think like this. Of course he didn't like it! It's Malfoy._

Watching her pull out her book, he though, _is that all she ever does? Read? Granger you're so boring._ He sat there, watching the rest of the class, Ron highly amusing him by spilling his potion twice and having to re-start, when he saw Harry, reminding him, of the previous night. _The kiss. That kiss. That bloody good kiss with Granger. Who knew she could kiss? The only boy I've known she has kissed is Weasel. Surely im better than him! Of course I am! Im the Slytherin sex god, of course I was better. _A smirk crept up on his face._ Wait, why do I care what she thinks about it? Hmm, I think we should forget it._

After another 20 agonizing awkward minutes, he finally decided to say something. ''uh, Granger,''

''Hmm?'' she looked up from her book.

''Uh, I think, look, about the other night, I think…we should forget it. It's awkward enough that we have to live in the same dorm together, let alone have this on our shoulders. Agreed?''

Hermione looked back down at her book, not wanting him to see her disappointment ''Erm…sure.'' She looked back up at his face. It was emotionless and cold. ''that's fine. It's for the best.'' She faked a smile and went down to re-reading the same line over and over again, thinking about their kiss.

_That was…hard. Why was it hard?_ The timer went off, and he added the crushed lacewing flies then heated it on a low heat for thirty seconds, waved his wand and put it on the shelf, just as soon as the Mr Jacob dismissed his class.

The both walked out the door, and to their next classes not saying anything, or looking at each other.

Sitting down at dinner, Ginny looked over at Hermione,

''Hey, erm, Hermione, what happened in potions today?'' she raised one eyebrow, –Ginny was now in the same year as them, as the trio decided to start, and she finished her previous year, so naturally, she would be in this year- and waited for her reply.

''What do you mean?'' Hermione knew what she was asking, but she didn't want to think about it.

''Well, you and Malfoy, acting all strange around each other and you barely spoke to one another, I at least expected you two to be rude to each other! Not awkward silence!'' Ginny raised both of her eyebrows, trying to read Hermione's face which showed a range of emotions, which eventually, stopped on a cold blank face. ''Mione, is there something you're not telling me?''

Hermione looked down at her plate, ''yes'' she whispered.

Ginny had concern growing in her, ''what…what is it? What happened between you and Malfoy?''

''We…on the night of the party, I never did tell you who I kissed, did i?'' she looked back up at Ginny's face, and saw realisation grow in her face.

''No! It was him, wasn't it?'' Ginny looked over to Malfoy, and saw him staring at the pair.

''Yes, it was. It was awkward, it was, and in Potions, it got worse. Eventually, he said we should just forget it happened, I don't mind forgetting it, but, I don't know! It bugs me, why would he want to forget, was I really that bad? I don't even know why I am so bothered!'' Hermione's faced crumpled in confusion and looked back down at her plate.

''Hermione, look at me.'' Hermione looked back up, ''is there any chance, you could have feelings for him? I mean, c'mon, he is pretty hot.'' She nudged Hermione with her elbow and laughed, ''I mean, you two do live together in the same dorm, and you're pretty upset by the looks of things.''

''no! No chance, I mean, it's a Malfoy. He watched me get tortured; he called me names for years, picking away at my self-esteem. No, there's no chance. Look, I've got to go, I have a meeting tonight.'' It was a lie, but Hermione couldn't face was Ginny would say, so she got up and left, leaving Ginny opened mouthed and a puzzled Harry who was just about to see what was wrong.

A couple of hours later, Draco entered the prefects common room and sat down on the arm chair opposite Hermione, she looked up at him and went to say something, but Draco beat her too it,

''Granger we need another prefect meeting. I wanted to discuss having a Christmas ball, I have already spoken to our Headmistress, and she said it's fine, she gave me a list of all of the people staying at Hogwarts and she wants us to put them in some stupid seating plan.'' He pulled out a piece of paper with different circles on it (tables) and a list of names.

''Oh, this should be fun.'' Hermione smiled, this was something she liked to do, and Draco just rolled his eyes.

''Course it is.'' He smirked at her, and handed her the list.

About an hour later, Draco still hadn't done anything Hermione had asked him today. _How much of a lazy git can he be? Seriously? _''Malfoy! Do something!'' she got up and went to get the list of bands they had come up with, but tripped over his stuck out Leg.

She was going to fall, be her caught her in time. He looked at her, and they locked eyes, he brought her up to her feet, and quickly moved away before things could get awkward. _It's too late for that. _

Hermione watched him walk away, and before she knew what she was doing, she opened her mouth;

''Why?''

He turned around and looked at her, knowing exactly what she was asking, but decided to put on a blank look, ''why what?''

''why do you want to forget?''

''Because it would be easier.'' He looked at her, seeing disappointment in her eyes.

Hermione looked down to the floor ''was I really that bad?'' she said, in barely above a whisper.

He didn't know what to say, _no, you weren't. It's just, im afraid, I've changed, but there's still the old me inside; I don't want to hurt you. _Instead, he said, ''no.'' and with that, he turned away and walked into his bedroom.

Hermione stood there, shocked at what she just heard, _did he, did he just say that it wasn't bad, it was a no. A no, wait, _''MALFOY!'' she walked up to the stairs on his side of the common room and opened his door.

He turned around, ''what now Granger?'' he tried to avoid making eye contact with her.

''You…you can't just say, 'no' and then walk off.''

''well…I just did Granger. Unless you want something important, I would suggest you leave, im about to get naked, and I don't want you to see.'' He felt bad, _im sorry Hermione._

She stood there, looking at him, shook her head, and walked out, letting out a frustrated sigh as she left, slamming the door behind here.

_That bloody girl, _it aggravated him that she was acting like this. _Why does it matter so much to you?_ he walked over to the white door, and opened it. Hermione was sitting on the sofa curled up in a ball. He walked over to her, not saying a word, and sat down in front of her.

''I didn't say anything, because I don't want to hurt you.'' she jumped at the sound of his voice.

''Trust me, I've had enough hurt in my life, im sure a little more won't hurt.'' Sarcasm dripping of her voice.

_That's it. That was the piss take…_''you know what Granger, I was going to tell you how it felt, but I don't care now.''

''EURGH! You always confuse me Malfoy! ALWAYS! Ever since first year!'' her face was turning red now, she had gotten closer to him in her frustration.

He kissed her.

He grabbed her by the arms, pulled her closer and kissed her.

He needed to, to see if what he felt it was real.

After a couple of minutes, Hermione regained control of her body, pulled away and slapped him. Stepped back, and ran back to her bedroom. _This is so confusing. Draco Malfoy just kissed you-then you slap him. Clever one Hermione. _She laid down on her bed and fell asleep, knowing what she would dream off.

He stood there, watching her go into her bedroom-stunned at what just happened. _I kiss you, and receive a slap, that's new. I needed to know. I can't admit it. I can't-not yet. No. its, gee's you're not even friends. _ He could feel his eyes getting heavy; he looked up at the clock~ _12 am. No wonder im tired. _

Pulling off his shirt, and putting on some cotton red bottoms, he slipped into bed, praying his nightmares would not return.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: again, this isn't beta-ed so please dont hassle me on it.

If you dont like Dramione, dont read it -_-.

Please review, i love them, long ones, short ones XD

SlightObsessionnn. xx

Hermione opened her eyes, she could her muttering from _his_ room. _Really? It's what,_ she peered at her clock, _two in the morning? Merlin it's early._

''MALFOY, SHUT UP!'' she waited for a reply, but only heard the same muttering.

She got up, slipped on her fluffy red dressing gown and Rabbit slippers, and made her way to his door. The closer she got, the louder the muttering got. Yawning, she made her way up to his steps.

''Malfoy?'' she knocked on the door, but it swung open. She peered inside, and saw that he was thrashing around in his bed; he looked like he was in pain. Horror struck through Hermione. _Is he hurt? What's wrong with him?_ She looked at the last step; hesitant to go any further, but made her way in anyways, and shuffled over to the bed.

''NO! Don't kill her, let her go! Please! I'll do anything!'' Draco started to thrash around again.

Hermione sat down at the edge of his bed. _Oh! He's…he's having a nightmare. _Concern built up in her, she took his hand, and started to sing soothing lyrics to him. Eventually, he started to calm down.

After a while, she saw the sun rising up through his drawn curtains and decided to go back to her bed. _I wonder what he was dreaming about- his mother? Even Bellatrix was mentioned and his father! Maybe, maybe it was his dark days? Oh, I hope he is okay-wait, why do I care? _She got back into bed, and shut her eyes.

''GRANGER WAKE UP! YOURE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS'' someone was banging at her door.

Hermione opened her eyes, and sat up in bed. ''WHAT?''

''GRANGER IT'S EIGHT. CLASS STARTS IN 30'' the banging stopped.

_No! _She quickly bolted up, and made her way into the bathroom, ignoring Draco's smug face on the way in. She dried herself off with a non-verbal spell, got dressed and made her way to Great Hall.

Sitting down next to Harry-opposite Ginny, she let out a sigh.

''Merlin Mione, you look shattered!'' Ginny looked at her and grinned.

''Morning to you to! Yeah, I am, I was up half the night!'' Hermione's eyes wondered over to where Draco was sitting and then quickly back to Ginny.

''Why?'' Harry asked.

''Be..cause I think there is an owl's nest outside my window, and they kept hooting all night.'' Hermione hoped she convinced them, but by the look on Ginny's face, she knew she failed with Ginny.

''You should go tell the caretaker Mione, it's not fair on you!'' Harry replied.

_Aww Harry, you always care. I hate lying to you._

After the stunt Ron pulled in the Gryffindor common room, Ron didn't sit with them anymore, and sat with Lavender, who now decided to sit at their table instead of her own- which many Gryffindor's hated. They would have been fine with anyone else, just not her. She pissed of their golden girl, that's just a no no. Hermione hated being the 'Golden Girl.' She just wanted to be ignored- she hated the attention she got.

After their breakfast, they made their way to Defence against the Dark Arts._ This should be fun! I wonder who the teacher will be._ Walking into the classroom, she saw Mr Jacob's again. _What? Why is our potions teacher here?_ Hermione nudged Ginny, and pointed in Mr Jacob's direction. Ginny grinned. _Wow he is good looking!_

They took their seats, and waited to their teacher when Mr Jacobs spoke;

''Hello class, I also teach Defence of the Dark Arts!''

_That's not right! A professor cannot teach two subjects! It just doesn't work!''_ She looked at him and took him in, better than the last time. She studied his face. His chiselled cheekbones defined his sharp looks. His eyes- his eyes were grey, but they had tiny hints of blue to them, they were full of life and wonder, not like someone else she knew. His bow tie was silver, and it matched his black suit with silver stitching. He was very dashing today-but there was something quite, familiar about him, like she had seen him before? _Probably nothing._ Hermione bent over to Ginny who was sitting in front of her.

''Gin, why isn't he wearing a cloak like the other professors?''

''I think it's a new Hogwarts thing, I don't think the teachers have to be as formal anymore.'' Ginny took her eyes off the teacher, and made her way over to Harry.

Hermione thought back to her other lessons, _Gin's right. None of the other teachers have looked formal. Hmm, it's different._ Hermione looked around the room, the majority of the D.A were in her class, she grinned and looked over to Harry who was grinning right back at her-he to, was thinking the same thing. She got up, and made her way to her friends.

''I can't believe that most of the D.A are in here! This should be easy!'' Ginny said, scanning her eyes over the class.

''Yep! I wonder what spell we will be 'learning' first?'' Hermione chuckled at Harry's question-and with that, it was revealed.

''Expecto Patronum is the spell you will be learning today'' The three looked at each other and smiled. _Easy!_ ''Class, I do not expect you to get this right first time, but you can give it a try. To do this, think of the happiest memory you have, and concentrate on it. When you think you are thinking of this memory, say the words 'Expecto Patronum' Okay class? Say it with me.''

As the class muttered the two words, Half of the class' (D.A members) patronus' were released-including Harry's, Ginny's and Hermione's. The class laughed.

''Wh...What just happened! Half of you released your patronus'!'' Mr Jacob's looked confused.

''Well sir, majority of us were in the D.A. we already know how to do this! It's because of Harry, and Hermione!'' Dean said to the stunned professor. A grunt came from Ron's direction

''What? Who is Harry?'' Mr Jacob's started to scan the crowd.

Harry stepped up feeling every pair of eyes on him. ''Me sir.'' he sighed.

Mr Jacob's eyes looked at Harry's eyes, the forehead. ''Ahh, the famous Harry Potter- should of known!'' The teacher grinned. ''Okay, who knows the spell?'' 60% of the class put up their hands. ''Who ever knows it, partner up with someone who doesn't. You have one hour! ''

Hermione partnered up with a fellow Gryffindor who she had barely spoken to before. After many-many attempts, the witch hadn't even tried to think of a happy memory so Hermione gave up. She walked over to Ginny, and they started to think of a happy memory. Hermione thought of a summer, back from when she was little, before she was a witch, before the war. This was a perfect summer; her parents and she were sitting by the pier eating ice cream, watching the world go by. It was a simple memory, but it made Hermione happy.

She focused on her usual memory, and cast the spell. She opened her eyes to expect her otter, but nothing happened._ Hmm, that's odd, it usually works. Maybe I'll try a different memory._ After several other attempts, she came down to her last resort. _No, it can't be this. _She focused on her last 'happy' memory and cast the spell. She opened her eyes and saw her otter winding through the air. It was strong-stronger than it had been before. _Damn! Why did it have to be the kiss?_ Even after she lost concentration, her patronus was still flying around the room.

She looked at Ginny and Harry; both their mouths had dropped.

''Wow Hermione! I knew you're where a powerful witch, but that was bloody brilliant!'' Ginny carried on watching the otter.

''Merlin Hermione, the only time I produced one that big, is when the dementors were after me and Sirius!'' Harry winced slightly at Sirius' name, but quickly composed himself and hugged Hermione. ''What was your memory?''

Hermione shifted her weight to her left leg, _merlin, what do I say?_ ''well…it was just a memory from when I was little-at the beach.''

Harry raised an eyebrow, ''isn't that your normal memory?''

''No! This was a different one, I was with the whole family.'' Hermione planted a fake smile on her lips.

''Class dismissed'' They hear Mr Jacob's say over the chatting of the rest of the class.

The next class was Earth Magic. Hermione had taken it up as an extra class, because she wanted to be connected with the elements, not just rely on simple magic. Ginny had also taken this class by chance. They walked into the classroom, and saw that they had someone from the ministry. Hermione didn't like the ministry much not since the return of Voldermort. Ignoring his name, she focused on their task- to make a ring of fire then extinguish it with water, using no wand or any verbal spell. Ginny went to get the Heat proof mat, and Hermione went to get the bowl of water. She was filling up the bowl when she felt a presence behind her.

''So, what was this memory you thought of?'' someone whispered into her right ear. She shivered at his voice.

''Granger, what was it? I would like to know.'' The same voice, but now in her left ear.

_Malfoy._

She turned around, but he was so close to her, she nearly spilt the bowl of water over him.

''Nothing, it was nothing Malfoy. Move back before I hex you.''

''Scared, are you?'' he put on his famous smirk.

_Slightly- but im not going to admit that to you. _''No, why should I?''

''No reason.'' He walked off with a smug look.

Hermione returned to her seat started to read the instructions.

''So, are you going to tell me what that was about?'' Ginny looked at her best friend, knowing she was hiding something.

''It was nothing.'' Hermione replied quickly.

''Mione, what was your real happy memory back in class? I know you're hiding something again.''

Hermione looked at Ginny. _Should I tell her? Will she tell Harry? No, she wouldn't. _ She sighed,''It happened, again.''

''What did?'' Ginny looked at Hermione, then at Draco. Realisation came to Ginny. ''You two kissed again?''

''Shh! don't say anything to Harry or Ron please!'' Hermione put her head into her hands. She could feel the heat rising on her face.

Watching Hermione in her seat, he saw Ginny look over to him the realisation come to her face. Hermione then blushed and put her head into her hands. Ginny looked over to him and raised an eyebrow. _Shit. What did Granger tell Weaselette? _Draco quickly made his way over to Blaise and sat down.

''So, why were you staring at Granger and Weasley?'' Blaise questioned.

''I wasn't'' Draco tried his best poker face.

''You were mate, and you know it!''

Draco rolled his eyes. ''Fine, but only because I though Granger revealed something.''

''And what would she reveal?''

Draco started at his clever friend. ''Nothing.''

Blaise looked back at Hermione, who was now tomato red, and looked back at Draco.

''Mate, did something happen between you and Granger?'' his eyebrow raised.

''Erm…'' Draco looked back at Hermione, regretting he did anything.

''Did you kiss her?'' both of his eye brows were raised now.

''Well, she was the person in the broom closet, and then, yeah…I kissed her again last night.''

''Really? You fancy Granger?''

''No, I don't, but, I don't know. I don't hate her anymore.''

''Did you actually ever hate her?''

''No, no I didn't. I've never hated her. Maybe at first, but yeah…can we just leave it.''

''Whatever mate.'' Blaise looked over to the two girls and saw Ginny looking over to him.

She mouthed ''Do you know?'' then pointed at Draco and Hermione.

Blaise nodded in reply.

Ginny raised an eyebrow and smirked. ''Good.''

Blaise looked at Draco, who was now trying to die down the ring of fire he had created on the heat proof mat. _Everything's going to change for you mate. _

Draco tried to concentrate on his fire ring, but he couldn't. He had a nagging feeling somewhere inside him, making him want to just carry on looking at Hermione. _No. I can't. I can't fall for you. I am wrong for you. I must carry on acting as if I hate you. im not right for you. That is the best thing for you. For both of us._


	6. Chapter 6

Soon after the teacher dismissed the class, Ginny hung back to speak with Blaise, brushing off Hermione's questions, telling her to meet her at their next lesson.

Ginny looked and saw Draco leave, and that left Blaise on his own-she made her way over.

''Err, Zabini?'' Blaise jumped at her voice.

Looking at her, ''what Weasley?''

''Well, im guessing you saw what happened earlier between Malfoy and Hermione?''

''Yes'' Blaise had a cold look on her face-which annoyed Ginny.

_Prat._ ''Look, Zabini, cut the crap, yes im a Weasley but the war is over, you don't have to put on the act anymore.''

Relief flooded his face. ''Sorry Weasley, I…I just sometimes forget. Sorry.'' He looked down nervously. ''Err, yeah I did see it. ''

They started walking to their next class.

''So…I was thinking about trying to set them up!''

Blaise looked around at Ginny in shock! ''What!'' he asked

''I know it might sound crazy but I think it would work! I mean, I know they have bad history, but it might be something. I mean, have you seen the way that look at each other- there is something there, but we just need to kick start it!''

''Well…yes, I have, but I've not thought any more about it. I didn't actually think to do that, only some muppet would do that.'' He laughed to himself, then looked at Ginny, who had now raised an eyebrow ''exactly'' he laughed even more.

''C'mon, let's go to class. So, do you think we should do? Set them up?'' Ginny started walking towards the door, gesturing for him to leave.

''I think we should, because I know he is lonely, and Granger seems good for him.'' He walked towards her, and they started walking to their next class.

''Well, I came up with a plan? Want to hear?'' He looked at her, bewildered that she already thought of it.

''Erm…go on then, if you already know it.''

''Okay, here goes:

Number 1: we get them to be friends, spend more time together.

Number 2: The first Hogesmead trip is soon, so we send them together up there for that ball thing they have to create.

Number 3: over the Christmas holidays, we make sure they don't go home, and we lock them in their common room.

Number 4: when it's Christmas day, we buy them presents from each other that we know they would like.

Number 5: we get them to admit their feelings to us, making sure the other is in ear shot of the other. Then BAMN! Together-ness!''

Blaise looked at her unsure what to say. He was un-easy of the whole thing. ''wow, you have this sorted out, don't you?''

''Of course! Ever since I saw them laughing together at the start of term, I knew. I charmed the bottles to land on both of them at the same time at that party. But I had to lie to her, which I don't enjoy, but, I know she will be happy in the end. I want the best for her. Ron really messed her around, and I want that to happy. Im not a big fan of Draco, but I think, he is the one for her.''

''that's…really nice thing for you to do for her Weasley.'' He smiled at her, he looked at her, and took her in.

Her hair was now about 3-4 inches longer than when he had seen her last year. She was now taller and curvier. The freckles on her cheeks had become more noticeable but they suited her as her skin seemed slightly paler. Her faced was slightly drawn in, and tired. Her eyes slightly puffy from lack of sleep, but apart from that, she looked older _and nicer._

''Like I said, I want her to be happy; I want to make her happy. She helped me a lot when Fred died, and without her, I wouldn't have been able to cope. She and Harry were my rock, and I want to re-pay her'' she looked down at the floor.

_What do I say to that? There's nothing to say to that! Hmm…_

They entered the class room, and Harry looked up at Ginny, concerned. Ginny said her goodbyes to Blaise, and went and sat down next to Harry.

''Ginny where have you been?'' Harry looked concerned.

''I was talking to Zabini'' Ginny started taking down notes.

''About?'' Ginny looked at her boyfriend, and smirked. ''don't do that, you look like a Malfoy.''

''Well…you'll have to find out later.'' She looked back down, and smirked to herself, knowing his reaction when she tells him.

Looking over towards the curly haired girl, he smiled; she was always looking into a book, whatever class it was. When he heard that she had done a patronus, better than the boy who lived, better than what he ever done, or anyone he knew off. He wondered what her new memory was. He had heard that her previous was something like her on a beach? She claims that it was a different but similar memory. He didn't believe it though. He knew, it had to be what he thought it was. He did ask her, but he knew he wouldn't get a reply. He didn't think he wanted a reply. But he couldn't ponder on it, otherwise…things could get bad.

''YOU WHAT?!'' Harry looked at her in amazement.

''Im going to set them up! Like I said!'' she folded her arms and sat down by the fire in the common room.

''Malfoy and Hermione?'' he sat down to take it in.

''Yes, Malfoy and Hermione. I think they would be good together.''

''Why Malfoy though?''

''Because she's good for him. And he is good for her.''

_Oh Ginny, what are you doing this time. Please, don't get this wrong, I know you like your tricks, but, maybe this one is too far. _

''Maybe, but, I don't know. I don't want her to get hurt.''

''I promise. She won't''


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: Hey! Again, this is un-beta-ed. :D Im going to get them done ASAP! I hope you enjoy this chapter :p xx

''So, I was thinking we can book the Pure Arts. There fairly new, but their music is good.'' Hermione looked up at Draco, to find him studying her. When he noticed he looked away quickly, embarrassed she caught him.

''Umm, what?''

Hermione looked at him in frustration, _he never listens. Git._ ''Eurgh don't worry.''_ I'll just book them by myself._

''Are we done?'' Draco looked slightly frustrated.

''well, not really? We still need to sort out a date for the ball.'' Hermione was starting to get annoyed at his sudden change ofdemeanour. _This was your bloody idea. Merlin's sake. _

His eyes narrowed, he paused for thought. ''2nd January.'' He got up and left.

_Hermione. It was Hermione. She was the person in my dream. Every night she's there. Why? _

_Why was she in my dream- she is the woman, NO it can't be her. Shit._

He wrote this down, re-reading everything he had wrote on previous dates, frustration and anger stirred and grew inside him. He opened the door, and threw it in the bin in the common room, causing Hermione to jump at the slam of the door.

Looking down at the sheet or paper in front of her, Hermione sighed, she had just less than 2 months to sort out majority of the things on the current list, knowing Draco won't help her.

Book the band

Get the seating sorted

Décor

Catering

Tickets – ooh cost aswell

Advertisement

Price

Permission

Room of requirement?

_How on earth am I going to get all of this done?_ She looked up at the clock and saw it was nearing midnight. She knew she would be up in a couple of hours to see if Draco was alright. She would rise every night now to see if it was okay. _No one should suffer like that, not even him._

She picked up the screwed up paper ball she had created prior to making the list, and went to put it in the bin. She went to leave, when she noticed something on another piece of paper in the bin. She was not one to pry, but this had her name on it, in Draco's handwriting. _Malfoy's handwriting? Why would he write my name?_ She took the piece of screwed up paper, and took it into her room to read in bed.

Climbing into her bed, she un-screwed the piece of paper, and started to read.

'It's happening again. The dreams, ever since I got here. I don't know why, maybe it is the bad memories?

They get worse with every dream; my father, torturing my mother, The dark fucking Lord torturing me in 3rd year, all of it, it's coming back.

I don't know what to do. There's no one I can speak to about it anymore. Snape, my mother, both dead-then there is no one left. My father might as well be dead. He can rot away in Azkaban for all I care. He's a prick.

I…I just don't know what do or say anymore. It's difficult, what with this Granger thing in my head.

She looks similar to the woman in my nightmares. The one who helps me leave the terror every night, and wake to the morn. I doubt it would be her though, there is no reason for her to be in my dream, apart from the fact that I got this thing in my head about her. Scratch that.

The woman, she has been in my dream from the first couple of weeks in September, over a month ago now. I am glad she is there though; it helps, but not much, but a little is better than nothing.

Maybe writing down everything will help, but I highly doubt it.

Hermione. It was Hermione. She was the person in my dream. Every night she's there. Why?

Why was she in my dream- she is the woman, NO it can't be her. Shit.'

Hermione re-read the page 2 more times, taking in what she read. _It was me? Why was I in his dream? Is it because Im there every night and his subconscious knows? I don't know, now I know why his demeanour changed so quickly, it was realisation. Maybe I should talk to him about it? No, that is a bad idea, show Ginny? No, that's a bad idea. Maybe I should just leave it for now. _

She put down the paper on the bedside table and fell asleep immediately.

She woke with a start, hearing him shouting again. _I wonder if there is any sort of medication or magic that could help him._

She stretched and got out of her bed, putting on her slippers, she just opened the door to hear him stop shouting. _I'll still check on him._ She opened the door fully, yawned and started climbing down the five steps. She was halfway through the common room, when Draco opened his door, startling Hermione causing her to jump.

''Granger?'' Draco looked through the darkness waiting for his eyes to adjust, just making out Hermione's outline.

''Malfoy! You're awake?'' Hermione sat down on the armchair tired, and kind of grateful he was awake.

''Yes, obviously. Why are you awake?'' _Actually, why is she awake? _He sat down in the setae opposite Hermione.

''Why are you bothered?'' she looked at him in annoyance. _You're a lot nicer when you're asleep. _

''Im not, im just inquisitive.'' _Hopefully she thinks im not, wait, why am I bothered?_

''Why are YOU awake?'' Hermione eyed him, knowing the answer already.

''because I wasn't tired'' he looked down into his lap, not wanting to admit the real reason.

_Liar. _''I know why.'' Hermione smirked.

His head bolted up. _That smirk was almost good enough to be a Malfoy smi-wait, how does she know?_ ''You do?''

Hermione could sense the feeling of nervousness coming from Draco, she studied him. _Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. _She felt sympathy for him. _''_Its because of the nightmares you've been happening isn't it?''

''What Nightmares?'' _Shit._

_''_The nightmares you've been having about your father, the war, I won't carry on, I don't want to upset you further.''

Draco could hear the sympathy in her voice. He looked at her with a cold face-showing no emotion. ''How?''

Hermione sighed. ''In early September, you woke me up in the middle of the night. I thought you were doing it on purpose, but I got up, and I heard panic in your voice, I thought you were in trouble. I got up to see if you were okay, when I got up to your room, I could see you thrashing around. I didn't know what to do. So I just sat there, on the end of your bed, holding your hand. I know you're probably disgusted at the thought of a Mudblood holding your hand, but it worked. You stopped screaming, you looked peaceful. So, every night-since that night- I've been up, around this time every morning, to make sure you get some sleep. '' She looked up at him. _Im sorry, there was nothing else I could say. You probably hate me, I don't even know why I do it. ''_Then I found the page you wrote in the bed. I wasn't snooping, but I saw my name written down, and I thought…I didn't think, I just picked it up and read it in my room. Im sorry.''

He was in shock. _She is the reason they stop halfway through? Why is she apologising. What do I say? Do I believe her, why am I so full of questions that neither she or I can answer. Shit, I've never been lost for words, wait, I know. _

''don't call you self that, a mudb…you know what I mean.''

''Oh, okay.'' Hermione looked down,_ what do I do now? Go to bed I suppose. _''Well, goodnight then.'' She mumbled and went to leave the room when his hand shot out and pulled her back.

''No.'' he pulled her back to where she was sitting. ''Erm..thanks.''

She done a double take, _did a Malfoy just thanks me? _''Im sorry, did you, a Malfoy just thank someone?'' she grinned, teasing him.

''Yes, and it won't happen again.'' Draco saw her grin, and felt the sides of his mouth rise.

''I know you won't take me up on this offer, but im always here, if you need to talk to someone.'' She smiled at him, a pure, warm smile.

_Did she just offer me that? _''Okay.'' _What else is there to say?_

_Im still confused, why couldn't he say Mudblood? Its not like he has never said the word before, hmm…_''Malfoy, earlier, when I said the word 'Mudblood' you cringed'' (He cringed again) ''and then you couldn't say the word, why? Its not like you haven't heard/said the word before.''

Draco sighed. _Shall I tell her the truth? _''Because I hate that word, that stupid word. Merlin that is what started all this fighting. Blood is blood, it's just the same. It's hard, yes. Going against everything I've been brought up on, but im trying to change. Merlin, I am, but it is hard, and that is one of the things I have changed in.'' He smiled, a genuine smile.

_Wow…that's um…new. Did he just smile- a real smile. It suits him, he should do it more often. _''I can tell, by the look on your face on the first day, when you saw everyone looking at you, that was first thing I said to Harry and Ron, 'maybe he's changed.' Sometimes you slip, but I can tell you try.'' And with that, she got up and went to her room, leaving Draco to go over what had just happened.

_Maybe, maybe tomorrow night, I should stay awake, and then try it out, scream and thrash and see if she really comes, or that she is just lying._

The next day flew by, and night came again. Sticking to his plan, Draco made sure he drank plenty of coffee at dinner so he would be wide awake for when the time comes, and sure enough the time came, he started making noises and thrashing around in his bed, and she came.

She opened the door, and saw him, she sat on the end of his bed, and held his hand, singing a Muggle song.

He smiled, _She came, I didn't think she would. Why does she care so much? After all the things I have done to her, merlin there is a lot, she would still care enough to do this for me every night. Why do I care so much?_

He opened one eye and studied her, she was a lot taller she had been the previous year. Her body more feminine, and her face was more elegant. She was no longer the buck-toothed frizzy haired girl, she was a woman who grew out of her tomboyish ways, and grew into a young woman that any boy would be lucky to have. _That stupid weasel._

''I know you're awake, I can tell, seeing you sleep for the past month and a half, I know when you're awake.'' He jumped at the sound of her voice, and she laughed.

''Should of known.''

''They don't call me the smartest witch of our age for nothing.'' She winked, ''this is different, having a laugh with the famous Draco Malfoy. Who knew you could be decent?'' she poked her tounge out.

''Well, people who truly know me, say im more than decent.''

''The hundreds of different girls you've shagged, are they the people who truly know you?'' she laughed, hoping he wouldn't take offence.

''no! Actually. I meant, Blaise, and my mother. Anyways, who says I've shagged hundreds?'' _Granger, why are you so bothered_

''Well, people.''

''What people?''

''Like Astoria Greengrass, she likes to spread rumours and gossip. Im not one for gossip, but Ginny is.''

''Weaslette?''

''No, her name is Ginny,''

''obviously, but no, its not over one hundred actually. I don't care for them much, the only time, a person knows I care for them, or have proper feelings for them, is when I call them by their first name. ''

_Oh, so, them kisses, they meant nothing? Oh…_ ''You must care for Blaise a lot then?''

''I do, we grew up together, we went through the same shit.''

''Malfoy?''

''hmm?''

''I think you're having a heart to heart with someone.''

His eyes grew. ''Oh.''


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: Hey guys!

Sorry i havent been around for a while, life got in the way :(

Again, this is un-beta'd. I hope you like it :3

Please review? like, an actual review, tell me what was good about it :p

*_she was running, running through the halls running away from him. He was after her, she could see the evil aura come off him. Grey, it was the same colour as his eyes. _

_Running through the corridor, she turned left, dead end. He caught up with her and corned her, _

_''I've finally got you were I wanted. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you.''_

_She could see the the evil in his eyes, she knew he was lying. She couldn't be near him, she had to get away and stop whatever he was going to do to her, before it happened._

_''STUPIFY'' she shouted. _

_His wand flipped out of his hand and she elbowed him out of the way before he could do anything. He quickly realised what she was doing and pulled her back, laughing as he done so. _

_''you think that could stop me!'' he asked her, that laugh piercing through her ears. _

_He leaned in, just a meer centimetre between him and her.*_

Hermione screamed, and bolted up in her bed. _No, no, not again, third night in a row now._ She slumped down in her bed, and sobbed, each night, more had been adding on, and she knew what it was about, deep down, she knew.

Draco came running into her room, hearing her scream, beads of sweat running down his face from his own nightmare, he barged into Hermione's room, she looked up-startled.

''Malfoy?'' _You're the last person I need to see right now. _

_''_Granger, are you alright? I heard screaming…'' _what do I say?_

''Im fine, it was just a nightmare.'' She looked down at her pillow she was hugging, _was it really a nightmare? _

''Are you sure?'' he stood at the door frame, knowing she was lying. He turned away and walked into the common room.

Closing his eyes, he imagined a mug of hot chocolate, opening his eyes; he saw one was in front of him on the table. He grabbed it, wrapped his hands around it, and sipped it slowly. He looked up at Hermione's door, and saw that she was standing there, watching him, with a puzzled look on her face.

''How…how did you get that?'' she pointed to the mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

He looked down at the mug and smirked. ''wouldn't you like to know?''

Hermione's face fell straight, ''Yes actually, I would.'' She went and sat down opposite him.

''ugh fine. Hold on one second. You owe me one now.'' He smirked again, knowing just what he could ask her.

''Fine, but I want the hot chocolate first.'' She waited for him to get out his wand. _Don't just sit there and close your eyes. do something!_

He closed his eyes and imagined a hot chocolate again, but this time with cream. he opened his eyes again, and saw it, he looked down at Hermione's face, and saw the bewilderment on her face.

Laughing, he asked her, ''What?''

''Well, how did you do that?'' she took the mug and begun licking the cream.

''I don't know, I closed my eyes, imagined it, opened them, and it was there. Must be another Hogwarts trick.'' He winked and took another sip. ''So, this favour you owe me, I have an idea.''

''Wait…it wasn't a joke?'' Hermione looked at, weary of what he was about to ask of her.

''What did you really dream about?'' he raised one eyebrow.

_''_Why do you care?'' _let's see how he responds to that?_

''don't answer my question with another question! And I don't care, Im just intrigued, you have helped me these past two months, I owe you, and I don't like owing people, so, this is me, paying you back.'' _Hopefully that persuaded her._

''It doesn't matter. I think, it's just this place, with all the bad memories here.'' Something switched in Hermione, remembering all the bad memories; she was engulfed with anger and sadness. ''wherever I walk, I can place a death of someone I know. I didn't even want to come back here, but something inside me told me I had to go, for a reason. I don't know what that reason was. It's just…eurgh,'' she sighed, '' I feel like I can't do anything right. I try and please people, everyone, help them, change for them, nothing's ever right.'' Tears started to blur her vision, causing Hermione to knock and spill over her mug of hot chocolate. With the hot liquid touching her skin, she winced. ''I can't even keep this stupid liquid steady in my hands. Everything I do is wrong. Everything.''

Draco got up, muttered a spell to clean up the mess. ''I know how you feel.''

_How, how could you, of all people know how I feel. Why do you even bother to care. _Hermione could feel the anger overtaking the sadness in her, it was too much to handle. 'Do you? do you honestly know how I feel? To walk around, naming people who died for you, being tormented still, even after what I done. To be still branded a Mudblood.'' Draco winced. Hermione's voiced was raised. '' im still being called a fucking Mudblood after the war. I've been tormented all of my wizarding life, and its torture. My parents…my parents don't know who I am anymore. Before the war, I obliviated their memory so they were not in harm's way. I went back in the summer, to find they were dead. DEAD. They died… they died in one of the silliest ways, do you know how they died?'' Draco shook his head, stunned at Hermione's sudden outburst. ''They died in a car accident. Someone went into the back of them, the car flipped, and they died. I didn't even get to say goodbye to them. I have no one. Harry's off with Ginny, and Ron, I lost Ron the moment I fell for him. All my life, I've been labelled. Even before I was a witch. I struggle to sleep at night because I fear my dreams will become a reality. I get up to 3 hours sleep, then I wake for you. I don't even know why I wake for you. I get so scared. '' tears started streaming out of her eyes. ''I hate being alone at night, im scared of getting hurt. Ive been hurt so much. Ron, my parents, Voldermort, your fucking aunt, and you.'' she took her sleeve and wiped her eyes.

Draco sat there, frozen, still processing what Hermione had been saying, ''me?''

Hermione sighed once more. ''Yes, you. All of the crap you gave me these past years, its left a scar. And now, I have an actual scar, and that just makes it worse. Merlin, it makes it a lot worse. I have to see it every day, and every day, it reminds me of what I am. ''

''I have one too you know.'' Draco held the place were his dark mark is.

''Yes, I know. But, I don't know anymore. Everyone just seems to have someone, and then there is me, the brightest witch of our age, lonely, and talking her heart out to someone that hates her.''

Draco looked up at Hermione, hurt. _I don't hate you. I never have._ ''I don't hate you.''

''Yes you do, ive seen the way you look at me.'' Hermione put her head in her hands.

''It's not hate.''

''Oh, because Draco Malfoy doesn't hate a mudblood.''

''I told you, don't say that word. I hate everything about it. ''

''Eurgh, im sorry.'' She lifted her head from her hands, and looked at him in the eye.

''No, im the one who should apologise. For everything. I was stupid, and immature. I thought being a death eater would be fun. But I knew it was wrong the first moment I saw someone killed. I can't even look at Dumbledore's portrait outside, because It just reminds me of what I nearly done to him. Just look Hermione, I am, I am so sorry for everything ive ever done to you.''

Hermione looked down, _wait, did he just, no, he couldn't of? _''Malfoy…''

''Yes?''

''You just called me Hermione.''

He looked at her in the eyes, _shit, what did I just do._ 'im sorry.'' And with that, he fled towards his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

He laid down on his bed, going over what just happened.

*_'I hate being alone at night, im scared of getting hurt. I've been hurt so much. Ron, my parents, Voldermort, your fucking aunt, and you.' _*

_Im so sorry Hermione, I never knew how much I hurt you. I didn't mean to, I never meant to hurt you this much. I've changed. Im a different person, I thought you started to see that, but I guess not. _He laid there, staring at the top of his poster bed, waiting for sleep to fall upon him. _Nothing. _

Watching him run to his bedroom, she sat down by the fire and started to weep. _Why did I have to say anything, why couldn't I of just kept it to myself. Im sorry Draco. I've screwed up our…friendship. if we even had one._ She got up, looked around, imagined the mugs were gone, and walked up to her bedroom, and wept again, feeling lonelier than ever.

After some time, she heard the door creak open and Draco popped his head round. He studied her, nd saw her eyes puffy, bloodshot and swollen. _You've been crying._ ''Hermione, I want you to know, im sorry.'' He walked in, and sat down on the end of her bed, cautious of his actions.

She smiled, and blew her nose, ''it's fine. I shouldn't have said anything.'' She nodded her head, and muttered a spell to make her look decent.

''I shouldn't of ran off, I got scared.'' He frowned, weathering he should carry on.

''Why did you get scared?'' the look of seriousness and care in Hermione's eyes told Draco he could trust her.

He sighed. ''Because every time I start caring for someone; something bad always happens.''

''What do you mean?'' she turned to face him, so they were sitting opposite on the bed.

''Well…I once had someone, before Parkinson, when I was happy. She was so important to me, I cared for her so much, and she cared for me. Our friendship bloomed into something more. She made me happy, no one makes me happy. She was a witch, but she wasn't a pureblood, she was a mu…you know what I mean. I introduced her to my father and mother, and my father liked her. Later that night, he asked me whether she was a 'pure blood' and I said no, at this he got outraged and went off to look for her. Later that night, I got an owl from her mother. My father killed her.'' Draco's face was emotionless. ''he killed her, all because she wasn't good enough for him. Since then, I try not to care, otherwise…otherwise that person will be hurt. That's why, for these years, I tormented you, because he had spies around the school, reporting back to him. Whenever I wasn't being good enough, I would get a beating, or the cruciatus curse. I couldn't stand it anymore. It was my only escape, I miss her though, blood shouldn't mean anything to people, it certainly doesn't mean anything to me anymore.''

_Whoa, that's…horrible._ ''Im sorry, if I had known, I wouldn't of slapped you.'' _That should lighten the mood._ She smirked at him.

''That was a good slap actually, it hurt quiet a lot.'' He grinned, ''but don't remind me'' he laughed, and then looked at her. ''Hermione,''

''mmm?''

''Hermione, can we be friends?'' he looked serious.

_Friends, friends with Draco Malfoy, why not?_ ''Sure. Friends it is.'' She smiled at him.

Not knowing where this would go, or where it would lead. She was glad Draco and herself were friends.

For the first time in months, neither one of them felt alone.


	9. Chapter 9

_a/n: Hello again! im uploading a few more chapters in a second as i feel bad :/_

_Please please please review. i'll give you a cookie (::) _

_(un-beta'd)_

_Friends. With Draco Lucius Malfoy. Hmm…_Hermione turned into the great hall trying not to look over to the Slytherin table, and made her way to Ginny. Smiling, she sat down next to Ginny, opposite Harry.

''Hi Mione'' Harry smiled at her, sensing something different about Hermione.

''Hi Harry and Ginny.'' She nodded, and put some eggs on her plate.

Ginny and Harry eyed each other, and then looked at Hermione.

''And why are you all smiley?'' Ginny smirked; _hopefully it has something to do with Malfoy._

Hermione tried to stop her protruding smile and looked at them both, ''ohh, nothing.'' _Shall I tell them?_

_''_Really? It doesn't seem like it!'' Harry replied.

''Well…I've made a friend.''

The couple looked at each other, ''who!'' the both asked at the same time.

''Never you mind!'' she playfully scrunched up her face, and started to read the daily profit which had just landed in front of her.

Ginny pulled a straight face, ''Are you going to Hogesmead today?''

''Hmm..i don't know, I was going to stay back and start designing the décor''

Ginny raised an eyebrow, ''décor for what?''

Hermione gasped and put a hand over a mouth. ''Erm, nothing.''

''Hermione…tell me! Tell me right now, otherwise I'll bogey hex you!''

''Ah merlin's beard. Fine. We are having party after Christmas, but don't tell anyone, the pair of you! Okay?'' Hermione gave them both a stern look.

''Fine.'' Harry and Ginny said in sync.

Ginny got up from the table, ''C'mon Mione! Help me decide what to wear! And jokes on you, I already knew about the ball, don't ask me how, I just did'' she winked.

''What! How? And for Hogesmead?'' Hermione raised an eyebrow.

''Never you mind! Yes! Plus, I need to talk to you about something!'' she pulled on Hermione's arm.

''Why don't you just say it here Gin? I am your boyfriend'' Harry questioned.

''Err…it's a girl thing Harry.'' Harry had never been good at realising this, he also found it slightly awkward.

''Oh, go then!'' he hushed them away, and went and sat with Ron and 'Lav Lav'.

Out in the corridor, making their way towards the Gryffindor common room, Ginny turned to Hermione, ''So, has this new smiley Hermione got anything to do with a certain blonde?'' Ginny smirked, already knowing the answer.

''Erm…'' Hermione looked at her feet.

''Hermione! Why haven't you told me!'' _This plan might not need doing!_

''What! What are you talking about? Me and him are just friends!"

Ginny snorted, ''Just friends?''

''Yes!''

''How did this happen?''

''Well, I keep having these peculiar dreams, and I woke the other night, screaming apparently, and Malfoy came bursting into my room. We talked, then became friends.''

Ginny pulled a straight face, ''You talking and became friends? What did you talk about?''

Hermione said the password to the common room, and looked and Ginny, ''just personal stuff,'' Hermione took hold of her arm where her scar was, Ginny noticing, ''and it was nice, I mean, it got heated at one point, I got a bit angry, but in the end, we became friends. It's quiet pleasant actually. He doesn't say mean things anymore, and he is actually nice to me, just like the other day, when he put my towel on the radiator before my shower, mmm nice and warm.''

Ginny raised an eyebrow, ''he put your towel on the radiator?''

''Yes.''

''Okay then…'' _ Hmm…_

'' I mean, he does slip into his old ways, but I do think he has changed, for the better. Its nice, He's nice.''

''Nice to look at, I bet!'' Ginny smirked.

''Ginny!'' Hermione slapped Ginny on the arm playfully.

''What? Its true! I mean, yes I loovveee Harry, he's the only one for m-''

''Ginny, that's my best friend, please move on.''

''Oh, yes, but Malfoy is hot, you have to admit.''

Hermione stared at her crazy friend and sighed, ''suppose you're right.''

''HA! I knew you thought it to! Right, now help me choose what I am going to wear!''

Making her way out of the common room, Ginny saw Blaise, running over to him, she started to call his name.

''Whoa Weasley, calm yourself! What is it?''

''Well, They're already friends! Phase 1 complete, phase 2, a go!''

''Wait, who?''

''Malfoy and Hermione!''

''They're friends! Already? How?'

''I don't know! It's just that Hermione came in at breakfast all smiley, and then later on I found out they're friends! Don't ask me how, they just are!''

''Alright then, less work for us!''

''Right, phase 2 of the plan, changed it slightly! You know that knew bakery that's going to open, well the guy that runs it, is one of my dad's friends. I spoke to him about our plan, and he said that we could lock them in there! I mean, that's genius! All we need to do, is get Mione and Malfoy there, lock em' in for an hour or two, and maybe something will happen!''

Blaise look stunned by Ginny's plan,''erm, okay, right, What time shall we get them there?''

''Erm,'' Ginny looked down at her watch, ''its 11.30 now, shall we say, at 1pm?''

''Sure, I'll get Draco there, and you do the same with Granger, then we push them in, and lock it up!''

''Alrighty then, see you then!'' and with that, Ginny walked off to meet Hermione and make her way to Hogesmead.

*1 hour later*

Ginny and Hermione were walking through the main street, when they decided to have a drink in The Three Broomsticks. They say down in a booth, and ordered two butterbeers.

''So, what did you buy from Gladrags Wizardwear?'' Ginny asked, trying to look into Hermione's bag.

''Well, they didn't have much, but I bought a new pair of jeans that don't stain, which is handy. I also bought some Christmas presents aswell!''

''its slightly early, isn't it?''

''Yes, I know, but I couldn't help myself, plus, I wanted to get them done earlier this year.''

''What did you get me?''

''You're going to have to wait till Christmas day to find out! But I got Harry a new broom cleaning set, and something else that im not going to tell you, because you might tell Harry. '' Hermione winked, and took a sip of her drink.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, ''suppose you are right, they don't call you the brightest witch of our age for nothing!''

''Suppose they don't, but don't call me that again, I dislike that pet name the paper gave to me, its awful!''

''Whats so wrong with it?''

''I don't know, it just seems slightly snobby and makes me seem big headed.''

''You're none of those things,'' Ginny looked down at her watch, and saw that she had only ten minuets to get Hermione to the bakery. ''Hermione, we got to go!''

''Whoa Ginny, what's with the rush?'' Hermione questioned.

''Neither you mind! Just come on!'' Ginny pulled Hermione away from the booth and outside into the snow, leading her down to the bakery.

''Ginny, where are we going? Hermione managed to spit out before Ginny hushed her again.

''Just follow me!''

After what seemed like forever, they eventually reached the bakery.

''Err, Gin, what are we doing here? This doesn't open till tomorrow.'' Hermione said, reading the poster on the bakery wall. She then looked up and took in the bakery.

The bakery was called 'Lumos your belly.' Its bright red brick walls sttod out against the other plain colours of the rest of the village. The door was rounded in the corners, and it looked old, but modernised at the same time. It was a very pretty building.

''I know!''

''Then what are we doing here?'' and with that, Hermione heard voices from behind her, and Ginny smirked. Hermione turned around and saw Draco and Blaise making their way down the narrow pathway.

Draco looked up and saw the girls, ''what are you both doing here?''

''I don't know! Ginny just dragged me down here. Im guessing it is the same in your situation.''

''Obviously.''

_Calm down Hermione, you're friends now._ ''So why are we here?''

Ginny flashed them both a key, and unlocked the door, ''to do this!'' Blaise and Ginny quickly pushed the pair into the shop, locking the door behind them, and setting up magical locks, so things like 'alohomora' would not work. They quickly ran off, leaving a shocked Draco and Hermione inside shop.

The pair both looked at each other and sighed,

''what are we going to do? I saw Ginny put locking charms so we can't get out.'' Hermione went over to one of the booths and sat down.

''I don't know, I don't know what they were thinking to be honest.'' Annoyance was brewing inside of him.

''Neither do I. well, as we are here, shall we have a look around. No one is here by the look of things.'' Hermione got up, and started to walk through to the kitchen. Draco followed after her.

In the kitchen was two dough balls and a note which read:

'Dear Hermione and Draco,

I know you are probably wondering why we shut you two in here. It is for a good reason. I thought you would get bored while you are in here, so I asked the manager to leave out some dough balls, and for you to make something. Hope you guys have fun for the next two hours.

See ya,

Love,

Gin.'

Hermione looked up at Draco, ''they've done this on purpose, Ginny's probably got some crazy idea.'' _I hope it's not what I think it is._

''And what would this crazy idea be?'' _Hm…_

''I don't know, but Ginny's, Ginny. She's always got something up her sleeve.'' Hermione looked down at the dough in front of her, ''shall we get started?''

''Doing?'' he looked down at the dough, ''oh, making something using this?'' he picked it up, the dough sticking to his hands.

''Yes! Turn the oven onto 200 degrees, and then wash your hands.'' Hermione took off her jacket and put on one of the red and white stripy aprons.

Draco went over to the Muggle machine, and stared at it. _Erm, do what? What am I supposed to do? _''200 degrees. '' he stared at it, waiting for something to happen.

''Erm, Malfoy, what are you doing?'' she looked at him, laughing.

''Waiting for something to happen.''

''What do you mean?'' she looked at him, he looked down sheepishly, ''wait, Malfoy, you do know how to use an oven, right?''

''Erm…'' he looked up at her, embarrassed, his blonde hair covering his eyes.

''Oh! Erm, I'll show you.'' she walked up to the oven showed him what to do, and then carried on rolling out her dough.

''I have used one before, its just that I forgot.'' _Keep your cool Draco._

''Forgot?'' she started to laugh again.

''Yes. Forgot.''

Hermione looked from her dough to him, trying to keep her best pokerface. ''I'll just pretend you forgot, don't want you to loose your Malfoy cool.'' She winked and went on to rolling her dough.

Draco washed his hands and went over to his ball of dough. He had made bread before, but it was a long time ago, when his mother was ill. He looked over to Hermione's desk, and copied what she was doing, not know that she knew what he was doing.

''So, Malfoy, having fun there?'' she nodded towards his miss-shaped dough, that was now starting to stick to the table.

''Not really. It's starting to stick to my hands.'' He pulled his hands away from the dough, trying to peel off some of the gooey dough.

''Put some flour on the table, it will reduce the sticky-ness.''

''Flower? Why would you put a flower on the desk to reduce the sticky-ness.''

''Not flower you idiot, merlin's beard, flour, as in cooking flour. Look, let me show you.'' she went over to the other side of the room, and started rummaging through the cupboards. ''surely they have flour round here somewhere.''

''Accio flour.'' Draco smirked as the flour came zooming towards him. He put it on the table, and looked at Hermione, ''Granger, its called being a witch, you should try It some time.''

''Ha ha. I like to use magic as minimal as possible.'' She grabbed the flour and sprinkled some on her dough. She looked up at Draco, then down at the flour. _HA, this is for trying to outsmart me. 'its called being a witch' my ass._ She took hold of the the flour, ''Hey, Malfoy!'' He turned to look at her, and she threw a handful of flour at him, leaving him in shock. She started to laugh.

Opening his eyes, _Right Granger, that's it. _He got some of the flour and threw it back, Hermione quickly realised what he was doing, and ducked, the flour missing her, and hitting the wall. She got up, and he quickly threw some more.

Hermione squealed, ''Hey!''

''What? You started it!'' he smirked, and went round the table to throw more on her.

As he ran for her, she ran back around so they were still opposite, ''oh Mr Malfoy there's no running in the kitchen!'' she pointed to a 'no running' sign.

''Well Miss Granger, im a Malfoy, so I don't care.'' He ran again trying to catch her, Hermione ran back into the front of the store,.

''Oh dear merlin, help me!''

She started to run again, but slipped on some flour that was on the floor. Draco –not seeing she fell over- also slipped on the flour and fell on top of her. They both started laughing,

''Err, Malfoy, you're still on top of me, would you mind getting off?'' she managed to say between deep breaths.

He looked down and smiled to her, ''sure thing. But I know this is how you like it'' he winked, not moving a muscle.

''Oh Merlin, just get off me. You're heavy!'' she managed to push him off her, ''and no, its not by the way.''

He stood himself up, and held out a hand for Hermione, she took it, but then half way up the pull, he let go off her, so she fell back down.

''What was that for?''

''I felt like it,'' he held out his hand again, ''I promise I won't let you go this time.''

She looked at his hand, hesitant to take it, she eventually took it, and he pulled her up and close. Their faces were an inch apart, their chests rising and falling in motion. _What is he going to do, Merlin do something, otherwise this will get awkward very quickly._ As if he read her mind, he leaned in closer; he pulled her closer so there bodies were touching. He put his hands on her back, her arms around his waist. They both knew what was about to happen. Then he did it, he leaned in, closing the gap and kissed her.

Bursts of electricity went through them both. It was subtle, and gentle. Hermione kissed him back, knowing they shouldn't be doing this, by she didn't care. She deepened the kiss, and he stopped in surprise, but he then carried on.

_This is better, much better than the previous ones; this is different, like he needed to do it. Why? Stop thinking Hermione, Merlin! _

He picked her up, and backed her against the wall, his hands boxing her there so she couldn't escape. Hermione regained control of her body, and pulled away.

''Why do you always have to stop it?'' Draco asked raising an eyebrow, letting Hermione down.

''Because…'' _Why can't the bloody doors be unlocked, I need to cool down!_

''Because?'' he followed her to the booth. He could see her cheeks flush.

''Because it's you and me, it's us. Look at our history. It's messy. If we carry on doing these spontaneous things like you kissing me, then, It might muck our friendship. I just…this is the first time I haven't felt alone in a long time, and I don't want to jeopardise this.''

''I guess you're right, I mean, I don't feel lonely anymore, and im happy now.'' He smiled at her, ''right, how do we get out of here?''

''I think first, we need to clean up this mess!'' she laughed, looking at the surroundings, ''and us!''

''that's true! I didn't see any cleaning things in the kitchen, hmm..'' he looked down at his top.

''What?''

He took his top off to reveal his torso, which to Hermione, was a_ very good torso_, she turned around, hoping he didn't notice her blush.

''Im going to clean it with my shirt, then clean it with magic.''

''Err, Malfoy, why don't you just clean it with magic in the first place.''

''Thought you done it the muggle way?'' he winked, putting his shirt back on, much the Hermione's dismay.

''Well, I do! Its just that there is a lot of mess here, and I really can't be bothered to do it the muggle way.''

They both uttered some cleaning spells around the bakery, and got it to look brand new again, they binned there over floured dough, and sat down with a warm drink.

''So, what's the plan?'' Draco asked, looking around for any escape route.

''Well, Ginny will be here in about 15 minutes, why don't we just wait.'' Hermione shrugged.

''Alright then, but I have a plan, why don't we pretend that we had a massive argument, and that we have fallen out? I know they set this up somehow, but it will be a laugh. I mean, it could be a laugh, teasing them.''

''Ahh the one and only Draco Malfoy up to his famous tricks again, but we only say things at each other, not at them, okay?''

''Fine.'' He pulled a straight face.

The pair looked out of the window to see Ginny and Blaise walking down the path, they quickly nodded to each other, and grabbed their things, waiting to get out. Ginny unlocked the door,

''Hey guys, have fun?'' Ginny asked with a smirk.

''No. I had to sit here with this idiot of a person for two hours.'' Hermione said, gesturing towards Draco with her head.

Blaise and Ginny looked at each other in confusion.

''Yes, its not fun having to sit in a cramped place with someone like Granger.'' Draco sneered.

Blaise and Ginny looked mortified, _what have we done?_

''Yes, it wasn't pleasant at all, he threw dough at me, and it landed in my hair, it took me an hour to get it out, I had to cut of some of my hair.'' Hermione lifted up a piece of hair which she had previously charmed to make look shorter, which in reality wasn't shorter at all.

''Oh, we're sorry guys.'' Ginny looked down, angry at herself for the plan to be failing, ''suppose we will be going then Mione?''

''Yes.'' Hermione went with Ginny, and turned back to wink and Draco, who was already smirking at her._ Hopefully what he said, wasn't real._

Later on in the common room, Hermione walked in to find Draco sitting down in the armchair. He looked up and greeted her with a smile. She sat down opposite him.

''Malfoy, I've just come back from McGonagall, and she said that we can use the room of requirement on the date that you said, she also said she would contact the band for us. That's three less things we have to worry about. I've got the prefects on the decorations and seating.''

''Okay then.'' Coldness was in his voice.

''Um…yeah.'' Hermione felt the sudden tension grow in the air. ''What's wrong?''

''Nothing…its nothing. Don't worry.'' He smiled a fake smile. Hermione knew something was wrong.

''I'll be in the shower if you need me.'' Hermione smiled at him and walked into the bathroom.

A little while later, Draco heard a loud bang from the bathroom, along with a yelp. He got up immediately, and knocked on the door.

''Hermione, are you alright? Im coming in, okay? I promise I wont look at anything.

''Okay, come in, just help me!'' he heard from behind the door.

He took a deep breath in, and swung open the door, he saw Hermione on the floor wrapped around the shower curtain, her foot was in a position it shouldn't of been in.

''What happened!'' he asked, going over to her, and picking her up in a bridal position, making sure the curtain was wrapped around her so she looked decent.

''I slipped, ouch my foot!'' she yelped in pain, as her foot knocked against the bookshelf on the way up to her room.

He laid her on her bed, and checked her foot, ''I think you've broken it Hermione. I can fix it for you, if you want?''

''Can you fix it?'' another wave of pain came across her foot, ''who gives a damn, just heal it.'' She sat up on her bed, and rested her foot on Draco's knee.

After uttering a few words, Hermione felt a strange sensation in her foot, then no pain at all, ''there you go Granger.'' He smiled, and put away his wand.

''Thanks'' she smiled at him.

He was walking out of the room, when he turned and face Hermione, ''Hermione,''

''Yes?''

''Is this whole, friendship thing working out for you? 'Cause one things for sure, it isn't working for me.''


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Another chapter :p

(_un-beta'd)_

The sun light shone between the curtains, causing beams of light to flash across Hermione's room. Opening her eyes, she stretched her arms above her head, briefly forgetting what had happened last night. Laying there, she thought, _I'm forgetting something, what is it I am forgetting._ It came back to her, _last night. _Laying there, she thought over last night's events

_*_She looked at him, ''pardon'' sat sat up right on her bed.

''Is this friendship thing working out for you. Us, being just friends.'' He made hand gestured motioning between Hermione and himself.

Hermione paused, knowing her answer, ''no, no its not.'' She looked down and pulled the duvet over her.

Draco sighed, ''what do we do?'' he walked back to her bed, and sat at the end.

''I…I don't know.'' She could feel tears in her eyes. _Why does this have to be so hard?_

''What if, we just take it as it comes?''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, if something happened, like those kisses that you keep stopping, how about, you don't stop them, and if you need something, we go to each other.''

''Or, why don't we, just…'' afraid to say more, she stopped.

''Just what?'' he looked at her, worried she was about to reject him.

''Nothing.''

''Hermione, I like you, I do, and if you don't, I completely understand why.'' He looked down .

Hermione gasped, the infamous Draco Malfoy, the boy, that hated her for 7 years, the boy who took the piss out of her for her bloodline, the boy who had joined the dark side, the boy who bullied her, and tormented her to tears, the boy who she had come to like during this short space of a couple of months, the boy she had grown to care about, and like, had just admitted his feelings for her. _Crap_.

''Hermione, say something, please.'' She could hear the desperation in his voice.

Hermione looked up at him, and what she did next was not like her, she lunged forward and kissed him. She kissed him passionately. He was surprised, thoughts racing through each of their minds. _Is this right, should we be doing this? This feels right_. He stopped, and pulled away from her,

''Hermione, what was that?''

''My reply.'' She managed to say in between deep breaths.

He beamed, he then pulled her again, and kissed her softly.

''Hermione, say something please.'' She could hear the desperation in his voice, pulling her away from the day dream she just had, not knowing what she should do next, she looked up at him.

''Is this, all lies?''

His face went cold, ''no, it isn't.''

''I don't know what to say, I don't know how to take all of this. Im confused. 7 years, 7 years you hated me, why now?''

''because I finally got to know you, plus, you've changed, you have become more…more quieter, you don't act like you know it all, but there is just something more, damsel in distress about you. I want to be there to rescue when you fall.''

''I fell a long time ago.''

''well then, I want to be here, to make sure you don't fall again.''

She smiled, weakly. ''since when did you become such a softie?''

He laughed, ''since, hmm, September?'' he winked.

''Draco, let's take it as it goes, but, let's not tell anyone for now. Let's carry on like we hate each other, because…because I think it would be easier for everyone, I mean, we have our common room, and we have to plan this ball thing, we could come out then, if…if you want?''

''Sure thing, but does that mean, that we're a thing?''

''we're a thing'' they both smiled at each other.''*

Sitting up her bed, she smiled, _first friends, now we're a 'thing'._ She laughed, she got up out of bed, and put on her slippers, tying her messy curly hair into a bun, and putting her dressing gown on, she made her way to the common room. Opening the door, she looked down into the room, he wasn't in there. She made her way down to the setae, started the fire, and started reading a book on the Titanic.

A while later Draco opened the door and noticed Hermione sitting opposite the fire -he smiled, going over the events of the previous night. He quietly made his way down the stairs and sat next to her. Without thinking, he took her face and kissed her, Hermione, caught off guard, jumped at the touch of his lips on hers.. _Where do I put my hands, on his head? no, that just sounds stupid. Hermione, stop thinking for once, and just go with it! _She decided to place her hands in his hair. Exploring new area's she had not seen or touched before, he, doing the same. _This is going to quickly._ She pulled away,

''not yet. Im not ready.'' She looked down, embarrassed.

''Okay Hermione, when you're ready.'' He quickly gave her a kiss on the forehead, and made his way into the bathroom for a shower.

Hermione waited until she could hear the water running, and made her way into her bedroom. She quickly got changed into her robes, done her hair, and her wand and books. _Potions first, hmm, another hour with Draco!_

She walked into the common room, and saw Draco coming out of the bathroom, ''we've got potions first. Another hour with Draco Malfoy, making the last bit of our potion, how fun!'' she said in a mocking voice.

''Oh how fun!'' he smirked and walked over to her, giving her another kiss as she left.

Before turning out of the door, she turned around, ''you're going to be late.'' She smirked.

''Meh, oh well. Mr Jacob's is in Slytherin, im sure he won't care.'' He smirked, and waved goodbye.

Walking into potions, he nodded at Mr Jacobs, and took his seat next to Hermione, _shit, what do I do? I forgot I sat next to you! _He awkwardly made his way over to the table, Hermione slightly smiling as he sat down.

''Hello Granger.'' Hermione breathed in, then realised what he was doing.

''Malfoy.'' She smiled at him.

She went over to the table were there Polyjuice potion was being kept, and bought it back over to their table. It was the final stage of the Poly Juice potion.

''Granger, you add the last scoop of Lacewings to the cauldron.'' He told her, coldly. _This is hard, having to act tough to her. Having to act like I don't care._

She did so, trying to put on her best poker face, and then stirred it three times anti-clockwise.

''Right class, I've got each a snippet of your hair, and you do not know who you are going to get.'' (They had all previously given Mr Jacob's a snippet of their hair, from underneath the rest of the hair, so it would not be noticeable.) ''Right, Ginny, can you give the packets to the assigned person.''

Ginny took out her wand, and muttered a spell, sending zooming packets of hair everywhere, to their accommodated person. She then winked at Hermione, as Hermione's packet was put on Draco's side of the table. Hermione went to reach it cautiously, knowing that if she touched Draco's skin, she would jump. He quickly saw what she was doing, and quickly moved it to her side of the table.

''Thanks.'' She muttered, not wanting to look at him.

''Its fine.'' He looked at her, _an expression can mean a thousand words Hermione. Hermione, look at me._

Hermione felt this sudden urge to look up at him, as she did so, she noticed his expression. It was an expression of sadness, yet love. She wanted to hug him, right there and then.

''Suppose we better see who we got then.'' She took out two glasses from the box in front of them, poured in some of the potion, then emptied the allocated hair into the cup.

Hermione looked down into the cup, it turned a sluggish grey, but not as grey as Crabbe's or Goyle's, then it turned into a shining platinum, which then turned and weakened into a dark blue. She looked over at Draco's, and saw that his was a brilliant yellow, which then also turned platinum, then settled for a bright gold. They both looked down at their cups,

''Class, go to your dorms, and take the drink, you are allowed the next period for it to wear off. Once you have taken it, report back to me, and then you will be free.''

''What? We have to miss a lesson!'' she walked over to Ginny and they started to walk towards Hermione's dorm, ''Gin, can you believe we have to miss a lesson!''

''What are you talking about? It's good!'' Ginny looked at Hermione like she was crazy.

''I agree with Ginny, you can then plan this ball thing for after Christmas.'' Harry replied.

''Ginny! You told him? Why?'' Hermione looked sternly at Ginny.

''Sorry, it sort of just, slipped out!'' Ginny shrugged.

''Thanks, Gin.'' Hermione sighed, ''well this is me, tell me who you both get at lunch.'' She waved, and entered the dorm.

''Will do!'' they both shouted after her.

She entered the common room, and saw Draco standing in the middle of the room-glass in hand.

''Hey.'' She said, walking over to him, ''see you haven't taken yours yet!''

''no, no I haven't.'' he looked down at his cup, ''I don't know who it could be, any ideas on yours?''

''No! but im going to drink mine in my room, so if im a boy, eww, I can change. Think you better do the same.''

''Good idea. Hope im not another guy, I would be mentally scared. Imagine if I get Weasley? HAHA, that would be funny, I could piss him off!''

''Draco, he is still my friend!''

''Eurgh, fine. Meet you back here in 5 okay?''

''Alright.''

Hermione walked into the bedroom; afraid of whom she would turn into. _What if it Harry, or Ginny? Wait, no, it can't be Harry's, as his is gold. Plus, I've already been Harry, not again please._ She looked down at the potion, and quickly drunk it. It tasted of pine needles. She stood up, and waited as she turned into a completely different person.

After a minute or so, she opened her eyes, and looked down. _I'm at least a foot taller than I was, no boobs, so im a guy. Great. Who though? Guess I'll have to ask Draco. _She quickly changed into the baggiest clothes she could find, (even though they were still to small.) She looked down, and saw a bulge, _hmm, maybe I shouldn't wear this, a towel maybe?_ She grabbed a towel and placed it on her bed. She took off her clothes, until she was naked, not wanting to look at whosever ding dong she now carried, she quickly wrapped the towel around her torso. _Well, this feels weird, going topless. _Holding onto the towel, she walked into the common room.

Draco looked at the liquid in his hand, it smelt of oranges. He took a sip, _tastes of oranges too._ H downed the rest of the juice and closed his eyes. he waited for a minute. He opened his eyes, and the first thing he done, was place his hands on his chest. _Boobs-im a girl! But what girl!_ _No, I wont look, I want Hermione to tell me._ He quickly put on one of his longest shirts, and padded out into the common room. He looked up, and saw a the back of his head.

''Hermione!'' he walked forwards towards her, eyes widened. She turned around, and and gasped.

''Draco! You're…you're me!'' she looked at her body, wondering if he knew!

''Hermione, you're me! Wait, WHAT? Im you!'' he ran towards the bathroom, and looked at his reflection, to see Hermione looking back. He then saw Hermione as himself run in, and look in the mirror.

After a couple of minutes, Hermione spoke up, ''you know, I haven't looked.''

''Looked at what?'' he raised an eyebrow. Hermione pointed downwards, ''Oh! Yeah, me neither. Although, I did feel your boobs when I first opened my eyes, but I didn't know it was you!''

''Hey! No fair! And, please don't do that again!''

''Sure thing'' he winked, ''I think we should exchange clothes then, as we're each other.''

''Err, yeah.''

They walked back into their bedrooms, got some clothes, and exchanged them with awkward glances; they both got changed, and then made their way to Mr Jacob.

Turning into potions, they saw Ginny and Blaise walk out, Hermione almost smiled at Ginny, but remembered that she was Draco, and that, was not Ginny. They turned into the class room,

''Ahh, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, I see you both changed!''

''Sir, did you do this on purpose'' Draco asked.

''Yes, I did!'

''Why?'' Hermione asked, taking a seat.

''Because of house unity. I want Gryffindor's to experience being a Slytherin, and vice versa.''

_If only you knew how close we were Mr Jacob._ Hermione looked down at Draco.

''Well, I doubt that will happen. When will we change back?'' Draco asked.

''1 hours' time."


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: Hello!

(_un-beta'd)_

Looking up at the clock, Hermione sighed. It had only been 15 minutes since leaving Mr Jacob. They had another 45 minutes left, _that's going to drag; it's weird, being in his body. It's like im him, but im still me. I wonder if I should have a sneak peak, hmm…? _She stood up, and started to make her way to the bathroom, Draco noticed, worried about what she would do.

''Hermione, where are you going?''

''Um… I need a wee.'' She looked at him, a blanked face, her chocolate brown eyes, meeting his grey ones, he knew she was lying.

''don't do or look at anything...'' he made his eyes look like slits.

She smirked, ''I promise.'' She crossed her fingers discretely.

''Okay…'' he went and sat down watching her go into the bathroom.

Walking into the bathroom, she felt his eyes bore into the back of her head. _Well, technically, they're my eyes…_sat sat on the edge of the bath, _No, I won't look, I just want him to think I look, cruel, yes, but he has touched my boobs_

_He didn't know!_

_What?_

_He didn't know it was you, you can't blame him!_

_Who is this?_

_Your conscience speaking._

_Oh, I suppose you're right. But a little game won't hurt, will it?_

_No, I guess not._

_Good. No leave me alone!_

She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bath. She gasped then laughed, to give the impression that she had looked. She heard a quiet 'fuck' from come from outside the door. She struggled to hold in her laugh. Going over to the mirror, she lifted up the shirt of his that she was wearing and started to drum on the torso, admiring the view she laughed, _never done that before, probably never will again._ _This could be quiet funny, being him for an hour. _She laughed, and made her way out of the bathroom, feet sounding heavier than expected on the stone floor.

Draco stood up the moment he saw the door open.

''Hermione…''

''Draco…'' she got shut the door behind her, and started to make her way to her bedroom.

''Um…did you really?''

''Maybe I did, maybe I didn't.'' she smirked.

_Ohh, so that's what it looks like when I smirk, now I understand everyone's annoyance at it! It's quite the smirk. _''Hermione!''

''Not going to tell you!'' she stood on the last step, before entering her bedroom, ''why are you so worried anyways?''

''Im not, I just value your opinion, I was worried I wouldn't be good enough.''

_Oh, _''well, if it helps, I didn't look, im not that cruel, but I would highly appreciate you not touching my boobs again.'' She made her way back down, and sat on the love chair, he then joined her.

''Deal'' He turned to face Hermione, looking straight into the dilated pupils.

''How are we going to pass the time?'' she looked at the array of books that sat neatly in the bookshelf.

''No idea, we have 30 minutes left, I'd rather spend it with you instead of going out where we have to act like we hate each other.'' He sighed.

''I agree, it's hard, but it's worth it.''

He leaned in, closer to Hermione, feeling her warm breath on his face.

''Draco, I think it's best we don't do this now, I mean, it's going to be slightly odd, me kissing myself._''_

He leaned back, and nodded, ''agreed, I don't want to be kissing myself.''

''I don't know whether to take it as a compliment, or an insult.'' She winked, and picked up a copy of 'To Kill a Mockingbird.' and started to read.

*40 minuets later.*

Appearing out of their bedrooms, they looked at each other and sighed in relief. They handed each other there robes and sat down on the sofa opposite the now roaring fire. Picking up her book, she started to read, Draco putting his hand round her shoulders, reading with her, enjoying the silence, knowing they were going back to class in 20 minutes time.

''Draco, it's time to go to class.''

''Alright, let me just get my books.'' He got up, and walked off into his bedroom.

Waiting for him, Hermione heard a knock on the portrait. She wandered over to the the door, and opened it, she stepped back, as the portrait was swung open forcefully, and Professor McGonagall along with some Aurors and Mr Jacobs, (who was now head of Slytherin) walked in and sat down in front of the deep orange flames. Professor McGonagall beaconed Hermione over. Hermione sat opposite, trying to read the emotions on the headmistress' face.

''What is it Professor?''

''Well, Miss Granger, I am currently aware of yours and Mr Malfoy's relationship. So it is necessary I inform you without Mr Malfoy present, as I think it is best the news come from you.''

''Its bad then, isn't it?'' referring to the Aurors present.

''Yes im afraid so.'' She looked down.

''What is it Professor?''

'I'm afraid to inform you, that Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban, we have not got all the details yet, but we need to take Mr Malfoy to the ministry and discuss the details.''

Hermione gasped, ''Wha…what! This is awful. '' Hermione looked down, thoughts racing through her mind. ''I'll go get Draco.'' She stood up calmly, not knowing how to break the news to him.

Draco heard a knock on his door; he put the last book in his bag, and made his way to the door, bag over shoulder. He opened it, and saw Hermione's pale face looking back up at him.

''Hermione, what's wrong?'' He pulled her into him, and saw the people in the common room.

She looked up at him; terrified of what his reaction would be. She got up on her tiptoes to reach his ear, and whispered the news into his ear. His eyes widened,

''I need to sit down.'' He stumbled into the common room, and sat opposite his head of house.

''Now, Mr Malfoy, we need to take you to the ministry, and discus what we are going to do. Miss Granger, you are allowed to have to the day off if you wish.''

Hermione shook her head, ''no, I need something to keep me busy.'' She looked up at Draco, ''will you be alright?''

''I'll be alright Hermione.'' he followed suit and stood up.

She stood up, and he pulled her in, kissing her forehead and followed after the others, smiling sadly to Hermione as he left the common room.

Watching him leave, thoughts were racing through Hermione's mind. _What if he comes here? What if he would come to get Draco? I know they switched at the last minute, but it's plausible. I mean, this is where it began and ended, he would want to fight in Voldemort's name, and carry on until he died. Oh no, what if he finds out about Draco and I? He might come after me. Shit. I need to tell Draco when he gets back, we would need to find out how he would get in, and then we would need to destroy it somehow. I thought this was all over, but it never is, is it? I will have to carry on protecting and thinking of ways to protect, helping Harry and Ron. Harry! Poor harry, he's going to be devastated when he finds out, but will he find out? If he needs to, I'll tell him. Right, off to class to distract me from any other thoughts I might have. _

Walking into Charms, she took her place next to Ginny, looking at the spot Draco should have been in.

''Hermione, are you alright? You look kinda pale.'' Ginny looked concerned for her friend.

''Yep, im fine.'' Hermione focused on the task that had been set, and tried to get her mind off the news that she had just been told.

It was now 8pm and Draco still hadn't arrived back at Hogwarts. Hermione sighed, and looked up from the posters she had been making for the dance, and up at the clock on the wall. She sat back, and imagined a cup of tea in front of her. Grabbing the mug, she held it between her hands, and closed her eyes yet again and imagined Draco standing in the common room. Pausing momentarily before opening them, _no, it won't make him appear, what was I thinking? _She sighed once again, and opened her eyes to be surprised by Draco's figure sitting opposite her, looking drawn and if-it-were-possible, paler. _Maybe it does work?_

''Draco?'' she looked at him, for any sign of happiness, any sign of good news.

Draco looked up from his thinking point, and looked at Hermione. ''Hermione.''

''Draco, what happened?'' she got up and went over to him, pulling him up, and sitting him against the loveseat by the fire.

*_Professor McGonagall led the group out towards the main doors, ''Mr Malfoy, you will be told the details at the ministry. Please follow Hudwin and Tril to the Portkey, and they will escort you to the Minister of Magic. Im so sorry my dear boy that you have to go through this again, I know how much you detest your father.''_

_All Draco could do was nod. He smiled at the Headmistress and followed Hudwin and Tril out towards the carriage's, and saw an old book on the floor- the Portkey. He bent down, and put his hand on the book, quickly catching the name, before being sucked nasal first through and into the ministry. Sherlock Holmes, his father's favourite book._

_ Walking through the ministry, Draco could feel eyes on him, like everyone was watching, to see if he would break. He looked down to his arm, and saw his cloak arm had risen, showing some of his dark mark. Feeling sick at the sight of it, he quickly pulled down his sleeve, and turned the corner, stopping in front of the Minister's room, Tril mumbling something about going in and that they will be back to pick him up later._

_Knocking three times on the door, he heard a 'come in' and he entered the room._

_Looking around, he saw moving pictures of what was the original Order of the Phoenix, and then the current one. Looking around, he saw Harry and Ron, his eyes searching for Hermione. She was at the back, looking straight into the camera, putting on a brave face. Her face was withdrawn and tired. She was a lot skinnier, most likely due to the stress- this made his heart hurt._

_He sat down opposite the new Minister of Magic –Kingsley Shackelbolt. _

_''Good Morning Draco,'' Kingsley nodded, a warm smile planted on his face._

_''Good morning Minister.'' Draco nodded, not really a good morning though._

_''As you know, your father has escaped from Azkaban but we have no intelligence of his where-abouts so far. The wardens were strolling up and down the corridors, and were sent to take Mr Malfoy to the prison guards for punishment for a previous incident. The wardens went to his cell, but he was nowhere to be seen. The guards checked the rest of the prison, but he was not found. We think that the death eaters that have not been caught yet have helped him somehow. ''_

_''What does this have to do with me? Im no son of his anymore.'' Draco put a cold look on his face._

_''We know, but we think, that somehow he knows of yours and Miss Granger's new found relationship.''_

_Draco stood up in his chair, ''How?'' panic was in his voice._

_''We think he has a spy in Hogwarts; we are not too sure at the moment. But we know he is going to target Hogwarts and he might target Miss Granger. We are sending auror's to guard the castle, and your headmistress has been told only to let 5__th__ years and above to Hogesmead, and you being head boy, have a duty to let the prefects know of the current situation. We are very sorry for this predicament you are now in.''_

_''It's not your fault.'' He sat back down, and put his head in his hands._

_''You are allowed to visit your mother if you wish.''_

_''What can I say? She wouldn't understand.'' _

_''I know, but it's your mother Mr Malfoy.'' _

_''I think, I will go back to Malfoy Manor if that's okay.'' _

_''Most certainly, you can apparate there if you wish.'' _

_''Thank you Minister.'' He got up, shook his hand, and walked out of the door._

_He walked out into the centre of the ministry and looked around him. He quickly shut his eyes, and imagined his house. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was in his room. He looked around, and saw his silver four poster bed. He opened the green curtains and let in the brilliant sunshine, he tied them up to the posts with silver tassels. _

_He walked out the room, and down into the kitchen to grab bottles of fire whiskey. It was now 2pm. He just wanted to waste this day away, and forget what happened, but he somehow knew he wouldn't be able to. He sat down on the sofa, and opened the first bottle, swigging it from the bottle. Such an empty house, such a big house for one person living in; he wanted to sell it, but no one wanted to buy, knowing its history. _

_Draco got up from his seat, and started to wonder around the manor. He walked through turning corridors, and up winding stairs, until he found his self in a room, the room he once saw his Hermione get tortured in. He hated this room. Anger was fuelled inside him; he threw the bottle down in anger. _

_''NO! WHY DID HE HAVE TO CHOOSE THIS LIFE? WHY? YOU RUINED EVERYTHING, AND NOW YOU ESCAPE AND RUN AWAY FROM WHAT YOU DONE. YOU KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE YOU PRICK. I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE, AND WHAT YOU MADE ME BECOME. ROT IN HELL.''_

_He went around to his desk, and pushed everything off the table, he slammed the bookcases down, and threw the little glass goblets across the room._

_An hour later he sat in the middle of the room, looking at the mess he had made: Books strewn across the floor, pages of paper from corner to corner, broken glass stuck to the wall and different sorts of liquid in puddles by the window._

_''Well done Draco.'' He thought out loud._

_He got up, and went to leave the room, not bothering to clean up his mess. He would never come in this room again, so there was really no need. He made his way down the spiral stair case, and back into his bedroom, looking around in his disgust, he flicked his wand, and changed the colours to Silver and gold, a part of Hermione would be with him at his house. He laid on his bed, and started to drift of asleep, rest was what he needed before he went back to Hogwarts._

_Four and a half hours later, he woke with a start, he dreamt his father had come back, and was going to kill Hermione. He looked around, no one was there to comfort him, no Hermione.*_

''So I went back to the ministry, and asked if they could take me back here. That's when I got back to you.'' Draco looked down at Hermione, trying to figure out what she was thinking, and what her reaction would be to what he had just told her.

Hermione carried on looking down at the coffee table- not knowing what to say, she could feel Draco's eyes on her, but if she looked up at him, she knew she would do something stupid. After about five minutes, she heard Draco get up from his seat, she looked up and followed him with her eyes, she quickly got up and ran after him, hugging from behind,

''Im here for you Draco.''

He turned around, and embraced her, breathing in her orange scent, ''I know.'' He kissed her on the top of her head.

She held onto Draco, _everything is going to change for definite now, im a possible target, Hogwarts, this place has had enough grief these past years, it doesn't need anymore, we have to find him, and we have to destroy him and the rest of the deatheaters. _


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: What do you think? Review?

Standing at his window, hands resting on the windowsill, looking outside, Draco saw fresh snow on the Hogwarts ground: Hogwarts was always beautiful at this time of the year. It was now the Nineteenth of December; a Saturday and the last day to go Hogesmead to get Christmas presents before the pupils could leave to go back home for Christmas. It was also one month since they had found out the news about Draco's father.

Draco had yet to get Hermione a present; he knew she had got him something as she had made subtle hints. He had no clue, what did he get a beautiful girl like Hermione?

Over the past month, the couple had drifted apart due to the news about Lucius, and it tore Draco apart, knowing that his idiot of a father had done this to them, he so badly wanted to talk to Hermione about it, but he didn't know how to bring the delicate subject up. _How do I bring something like that up? Oh, hello Hermione, I was wondering if we could talk about my pinch of a father and how he is interfering in our relationship. That's just stupid Draco, but what am I going to do? I REALLY like her; I don't want us to drift apart. I know she is staying over Christmas so I have to make it the best one she has had, I have to, because if I don't...who knows how we will end up. I'm a better person when I'm with her, I can't remember the last time I hurt or offended someone...except Parkinson. Her and her stupid Pureblood ways! I would never marry Parkinson, I was using her to let out my anger and frustration, hey, she was willing to do so, she knew what she was getting herself into, but somewhere along the line, she concocted up this fantasy about the two of us and how we would get married and have children. The only person I want to do all of that with is Hermione. Should I tell her all of this? No, no, not yet, it's too soon. I don't know what to do, I can't even talk to mother about this as she is yet to know about our relationship. I'm struggling, maybe I should write it down, but put a charm on, so no-one, not even Hermione, can see. I don't want her to know my worries about us because I'm scared, and I don't get scared, only when it comes to my mother. Draco, get a hold of yourself! You care more about Hermione than your mother; of course you would feel scared about losing her!_  
Draco sighed; having a mental argument with yourself is somewhat tiring.

***  
Hermione was sitting on her bed; she looked down the hairband she was playing with. _What's happening to us? We barely talk anymore; we don't hug, or even look at each other. It's been like this since we found out the news, It's like Lucius has managed to damage us in spirit rather than physically being here, that nefarious man. He is just all over horrid. I need Draco, I need him, but I don't know if he needs me as much as I need him. I mean, it IS his father; his flesh and blood. Draco hated me for 7 years, 7 years, that's a long time, and It's only been 4 months since we have been friends, and a couple of them, in a relationship. I can't breathe; what if Lucius does catch me? What if he comes back with the rest of the Deatheaters? I can't handle another war, not so soon after the previous one, it's all still to fresh; everyone's deaths and losses. I just...eurgh_.

Hermione burst out crying, she missed Draco so much, something was definitely wrong between them, and she wanted to fix it. She wiped the tears away from her face and tied her hair up in a knot on the top of her head. She walked into the common room, lit the fireplace, and sat opposite it, hoping some of the warmth would spread into her cold shell.

***  
Draco made his way from his cold bedroom into the warm common room to find Hermione sitting on the love seat, her hair up in a messy bun on the top of her head. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a shirt collar collar visible over a moss green jumper. He walked over and sat next to her, taking in her expression; he couldn't read it. Why couldn't he read it? He was always able to read her expression.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He looked into her eyes, trying to read them, for any sign of pain, any sign of someone tempering her.

She looked at him, a blank expression on her face, "what's happening to us Draco?" Her face crumpled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Hermione," he took her in his embrace, I don't know, I was wondering the same, but we can fix this, okay?"

"How?"

"I dont know, but I promise, from here and now, it will get better, you wont be in the dark, Ive told you before,

I will pick you up when you fall." He looked at her and smiled.

Hermione moved away from his chest and looked up into his silver eyes, she could feel warmth spreading through her," I missed you, Draco." She snuggled back into his chest.

"I missed you too, Hermione." He nuzzled into her hair, breathing in her orange scent.

After a while of the pair holding each other, Draco heard the chime of their clock and saw that it was 12oclock. He looked down, and saw Hermione had fallen asleep on him; he gently shook Hermione awake, and told her they needed to supervise the years going out to Hogesmeade in 45 minutes. She briefly nodded, and got up, not saying anything, and kissed him.

This kiss was different; it was needed between them. Passion spread through their veins. Draco skimmed the bottom of Hermione's lips with his tongue, asking permission for entry, she happily separated her lips, their tongues meeting, and electricity hit both of them. Draco pulled away and started to kiss Hermione's neck, getting lower and lower until he hit her sweet spot, a groan escaped from her lips thus making Draco let out a low growl. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his hips, and backed up against the wall, he made his way again to her mouth and boxed her in by putting his hands on the wall. Hermione found she had more control now she was slightly above him. She put her hands through his hair, and pulled at the tuft of hair at the nape of his neck. She pulled back his head, and made a trail of kisses on his neck then found her way back to his mouth. Hermione quickly opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it was now 12.30. _We've been doing this for an hour? Really?_

"Draco" she managed to get out between kisses.

"Hmm" he stopped and looked up at her face; her beautiful face.

"The time..." She put her arms on his shoulders, locked her hands, and pointed towards the clock.

Draco looked at the clock, and sighed, Hermione jumped down, but on the way down, she felt what she did to Draco, and looked up and blushed. He knew what she felt and smirked.

Hermione quickly kissed him, then ran up to her room feeling Draco's eyes follow her up. She ran up to her mirror, and checked on her neck. _Great, thanks Draco, I now have red marks going up my neck. What was that spell again_. She tried to think of the cover up spell. She remembered it and muttered it, so no one would see what Draco had done to her neck. She laughed to herself, going over the previous moments, and walked out to the common room. She saw Draco and laughed,

"What? What is it?" he was confused as to why she was laughing.

"Draco, have you seen your neck?" She stood on the last step.

"No, why? What did you do?" he grabbed his neck and ran to the bathroom, to the mirror and looked in, seeing the red marks she made.

"Sorry." She smirked, and muttered the spell again, and watched the marks fade.

"Thanks. C'mon Hermione, if we don't leave now, were going to be late." He planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know," she sighed, "I hate this."

"Hate what?"

They walked to the portrait, "the fact that we have to act like we hate each other outside of this room." She looked up at him.

"I know. I hate it as well, but it's not for much longer. Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She quickly hugged him, and made her way out of the portrait hole, Draco following suit.

They silently made their way to the front entrance, and watched the below years leave, quickly stealing glances at one another.

After the rest of the students had left for Hogesmeade, Hermione dismissed the prefects, and went gather her bags to meet Ginny just outside the doors. She looked over to Draco and smiled, he smiled back. Hermione felt a tug at her heart. _This isn't fair; having to act like we hate each other due to other people's opinions. It's wrong._

She looked at him one last time, and made her way over to Ginny, hiding the sad expression on her face.

"What's up?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's nothing." Hermione put on a smile.

"Sure?"

"Definitely! C'mon, we've only got a limited time up here, let's go."

Hermione pulled on Ginny's hand, and made her way up the road.  
_Hmm I wonder what's up with Hermione. I need to distract her sometime later, maybe when she's putting up the posters up about the dance. I'll need to find Zabini and remind him about getting the Christmas presents for point number two in the plan. I wonder what I need to get Draco from Hermione...what would she get him? I'll think about it when the time comes._

The pair carried on walking, talking about the up-coming dance, and the shops they would go in to look for dresses.

***  
Four hours later, heaving in four heavy bags, Hermione dumped her purchases in her bedroom and laid down on the settee.

_Hmm, I wonder what Lucius is actually planning. It has been a month and he has not been sighted. Will he come here? Maybe he is here already? What did Draco mean when he said to Kingsley that his mother wouldn't understand anyways? I thought she was dead; I need to ask Draco about that_.

A little while later, Draco walked through the door, holding a small bag. He spotted Hermione looking, and hid it behind his back, smirking.

"And what is that?" Hermione jumped up from her position, and skipped over to Draco.

"Uhh…nothing." His eyes widened, and he ran up to his room and to quickly hide the present.

He walked down into the common room, and sat next to Hermione.

"Draco,"

"Yes?"

"Remember a month ago, when we found out about your father, you briefly mentioned something about your mother not understanding, but I thought your mother passed away." She looked up, and saw a sad look on his face.

"Yes, I did say that, didn't I?" he looked up into his bedroom, "wait here for five minutes." He got up, and dashed into his bedroom.

"Oh alright then." Hermione was surprised at his reaction.

Five minutes later, he came back down from his bedroom with a small green and gold bag in hand.

"Hermione, im going to show you what happened, okay? I want you to trust me. You do trust me, don't you?" Hermione nodded in response. "Right, take some floo powder, go into the fire place, and say 'St Mungo's'. We're going there; wait for me on the other side."

"Okay...You'll be right behind?" she took a handful and walked over to fireplace.

"I promise." He smiled at her.

Hermione took in a deep breath, "St Mungo's!" she shouted, and dropped the floo powder. She saw green flames surround her, felt a tight tugging at the nasal, and then saw solid ground. She looked around and saw she was at the wizard hospital, she quickly moved before Draco could crush her.  
As soon as she moved, green flames shot out of the fire place and Draco landed behind her. He took her hand, knowing anyone here wouldn't tell anyone, and made his way down the corridor, nodding to a few of the healers and they passed. They soon stopped outside a door that read: Narcissa Malfoy: room 396.

"Draco, I don't understand?" she looked at the door, then to Draco.

"When I said" he closed his eyes, "when I said my mother was dead, it wasn't true, she's alive, but she might as well not be. You know what happened to Longbottoms parents?"

"Yes"

"Well, that is what my father did to my mother; she doesn't understand anything. Most of the time, she is in a coma, she drifts in and out, but the times she is awake, she spends her time looking at the celling. Its like she is in her own world, and cannot see or hear anything around her." He looked down at Hermione, and saw tears in her eyes.

"That's awful, I'm so sorry, Draco." She hugged him tightly.

"Sometimes, it's easier to think that she is dead, instead of being a shell of her former self. Shall we go in?"  
Hermione nodded, unsure of what was about to happen and what she was about to experience


	13. Chapter 13

They took each other's hands and Draco led her into the pale pink room. Hermione looked down at the bed and saw Narcissa lying there: her black and blonde hair neatly in a bun on the back of her head, her face: a simple yet calm expression with her eyes closed. Hermione looked up at Draco, nervous of stepping in any closer.

"Hermione, its fine, c'mon." He pulled her in by the hand and they sat on the seats to the left of Narcissa, Draco taking her hand.

"Draco, how did it Hermione took a deep breath, "why did he do it?" She looked up at Draco and saw anger in his eyes.

"There was another baby. Their baby. He claimed that she cheated on him; that there was no way it could be his. But she didn't; she showed me the memory of the day he claimed she had cheated on him, and all she did was see her friend Lillian. She even took the memory, bottled it, and told him to look but he refused. She had her first scan, I was there. It was just a little splodge on the screen, but she was so delighted. She made plans for all of us, that we could move, bring the baby up in a nice environment, and maybe it might even get sorted into Gryffindor, like her mother." He looked at Hermione's surprised face, "Another time. Anyways, she started to make more plans. After her ten week scan, the Healer said that using magic that had been recently discovered, she was able to determine the sex of baby; it was a boy. My brother, I could have had a brother.'' Draco looked down, and sighed. "She told him, and he flipped again, said there was no way he could have another child. He muttered a spell and she felt so much agony, she fell to the floor. I stupefied him so he couldn't do anymore. I ran to my crying mother and held her hand; I knew the spell he had muttered. I had read it in a medical text book, it got rid of babies. He killed his own son. My mother didn't know what he had done, but I couldn't tell her, I couldn't face it. Once she saw the pool of blood that started to surround her, she knew what had happened: She was inconsolable. I got rid of the blood, and flooed her here, the healer confirmed our suspicions; he killed the baby. My brother." Draco's face went cold. "So I went to the Ministry and they said there was nothing to be done as it was still only a foetus. I went back home and hit him. I shouted and screamed at him but he just laughed at me, said I was becoming soft: this only fuelled my anger. My mother walked in and told us to stop it. He saw her and laughed, next thing I knew, he crucified her. It went on for hours on end. I tried to make him stop, I even told him to do it on me but he just made me fly into the wall, breaking my bones, leaving me to watch her get tortured." Draco started to shake. "I couldn't do anything, so she ended up like this. He then healed my bones, and went into hiding. I guess you can gather what happened after"

Hermione nodded, trying to process all of the information. Draco looked down at her and saw that she was crying.

"Draco, I'm so sorry." She hugged him, not wanting to ever let him go.

Draco breathed in her scent, "Hermione, it wasn't your fault, there is no need to apologise."

"I know, but it's an awful thing to go through. And your brother...eurgh. It's just horrific what he did. I don't know what to say..." She snuggled into his chest.

"You don't have to, Hermione, you being here is enough. Apart from Blaise, you are the only one I have told. I know you will never say anything, I thank you for that." He squeezed Hermione.

They sat there for another thirty minutes before they had to get back to Hogwarts.

Landing back in the common room, Hermione made her way to Draco who sat on next to the roaring fire. His hair was ruffled and his legs were resting on the table in the middle of the room.

"Draco, I think we need to tell the Prefects tonight, before the announcement at dinner. It feels right that we tell them about Lucius first, I mean, they should know, don't you think so?"

"I agree."

"Would…would you like me to tell them?" She plumped herself next to Draco.

"Are you sure?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"Of course, I wouldn't say otherwise." She gave him a sad smile. "Better get off to Earth Magic."

***

Hermione looked at the Prefects that surrounded her. _Merlin I'm nervous. What is everyone going to say?_

"Right, Prefects, me and Malfoy," she took a quick glance at Draco before she carried on, "we have some news to tell you all." She looked around, and saw excited faces. "It's not good. Lucius Malfoy has escaped and the Minister thinks he is coming here. So, from now on, there will be extra Aurors around, on top of the ones we already have." She heard gasps.

Dean got up from his seat, "This is your fault mate, isn't it? What sort of revenge are you and your little friends planning this time?" He made his way over to Draco and pointed in his chest.

Anger flooded through Draco, "This. Is. Not. My. Fault. Thomas. Now, back away before I do something stupid." He puffed out his chest and looked down at Dean.

"Why? What you going to do Malfoy, call your little friends on me?"

Draco sneered. "No, I have nothing to do with them anymore. Get out of my way, you don't know anything. He spoke between his teeth.  
"No." Dean smirked, but the smirk was quickly knocked off his face by Draco's fist.

Hermione watched the whole thing play out, she saw Draco look up at her before he quickly exited the room.

"Dean, are you alright?" She rushed over to him, eyes fixed on the place Draco was last.

"I'm fine. Malfoy you little shit." Dean looked out the door, but Draco was nowhere to be seen.

Hermione went back by the chalkboard in the spare classroom. "Guys, don't dwell on this news, and forget about what's just happened, please. Let's just focus on keeping Hogwarts safe, please?" Her voice broke slightly.

"Sure, Hermione." came from Ginny, a few nods and mummers of agreement rippled through the group.

"Thank you. Could you put these posters around the school aswell please?" She smiled and rushed after Draco, not bothering to see the reactions of the Prefect faces and not noticing Ginny's spying eyes.

Hermione ran back to the common room. Rushing in, she saw that Draco's bedroom door was closed; _your door is never closed_. She walked up to it, and gently knocked three times before she heard a faint enter.

She walked in and saw Draco lying on his bed facing the celling. She didn't say anything, but sat next to him, eventually shuffling her way so she was lying to next to him and he searched for her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

After a while of lying there, Draco eventually spoke up. "I'm sorry." He turned round on his side, so he was facing Hermione, she did the same.

"It's fine, he deserved it anyway." She smiled at him, "I'm just worried about you, and dinner in an hour, what everyone's going to say, and I can't do anything." She looked down, not wanting him to see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Hermione," he lifted her face up from the chin, "you being in the same room as me is enough. If I can see you, I will be fine. I promise, I will walk out if I get angry, I won't punch anyone."

"Good." She smiled at him, quickly kissed him on the lips, and went out in the common room, hoping Draco would follow her.

_What, Merlin, Hermione, what do you do to me? _Rush was coursing through his veins. He got up and followed her into the common room.

"You know, it's never good to do that sort of thing to a guy, especially me" he winked, indicating to his down below.

Hermione started to blush, "well…sorry…I she looked down, and put her heads in her hands.

Draco started to laugh. "This is all new for you, isn't it?"

Hermione nodded, head still in her hands.

"Don't worry; I would never ever push you. When you're ready." He cupped her face and gently kissed her on the lips. It was so delicate, Hermione was unsure if their lips actually touched.

"Draco?" She looked at his face, which was still so close to her own.

"Mmm?"

"We need to get to dinner- the announcement." She looked into his grey eyes, to see depression set in.

"I know. You go first. I'll be five minutes behind so it doesn't look suspicious." He put his forehead on hers.

"Okay, see you soon." She took one last look at him, and then set off, Draco watching her go.

Hermione saw her friends at the middle of the Gryffindor table; she waved, and walked over to join them.

"Hey, Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked, hoping Hermione would know what she was talking about.

"Err…yes, I'm fine." Hermione smiled at her ginger friend.

"Sure, Hermione? You have been looking a little stressed lately." Harry asked.

"I'm fine. I'm sure." She put on a smile.

"Ahem." Professor McGonagall put her wand to her throat. "I have gathered you here today to tell you something very important."

Murmurs rippled through the great hall. At this point, Draco walked in and caught Hermione's eye.

McGonagall continued. "II wanted to tell you all before, but we thought he would have been caught by now. Lucius Malfoy has escaped Azkaban." Gasps escaped the mouths from different points of the hall. "I know. I was shocked when I found out too. We do not know how he got out, but please, I beg you, do not, and I repeat, do not take it out your fellow classmates, it is no one's fault."

"When did this happen?" Asked a voice from the Ravenclaw table.

"Well, my dear, just over a month ago- we wanted to tell you earlier, but we thought he would have been caught by now. For extra protection at Hogwarts, there will extra Aurors around the school. At every entrance, and for the young student that holds a certain map, the hidden exits. No one is allowed to go Hogesmeade alone, and you will go through a machine when you enter or leave the building to check for any dark objects. I know is not the time, but I thought I could lighten things up, by saying that the day after your return, the second of January, we are holding a ball to lighten up the year. You can say thank you to Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy for organising it. I now give you your last feast before you leave for your Christmas holiday. Thank you everyone." She took the wand away from her throat, and flicked it, making the food appear on the four tables.

Hermione looked down, not wanting to eat anything.

"Bloody hell, more death-eater shit." Harry looked at Hermione's uneasiness, "Hermione?"

"Yes?" She carried on looking down at her plate.

"Hermione, did you know?" Harry looked at her with concern.

"Yes." She whispered. "Are you mad?" She looked back up at Harry.

"No! Of course not! Hermione. I was just concerned about you, because you have been looking pale, and not talking very much lately." His eyes filled with concern as he looked at his best friend. "Hermione, I'm here. We both are," he put his hand around Ginny, "and you can always talk to us. If you have known about this for a month, then that must be horrible for you. We're always here."

"Thank you, both of you. I love you both."

"We love you too! As we have told you plenty of times." Ginny laughed.

Dinner carried on, talking about the good times they have had, remembering the troll from first year, and Ginny's reaction to seeing Harry for the first time, and many more memories, ones including Ron.

_This is the most fun I've had with my friends all year. I'm so glad I'm not pushing them away; I don't have to push them away. I can't wait to tell them about Draco at the ball, I just hope Harry will take it well. I'm sure he will, Ginny will be ecstatic. I think she was trying to set us up, but, ha-ha, she doesn't know. But I can't wait to tell them both. I'm happy, I'm so glad I'm happy. Yes, it sounds selfish, but I was looking out for the whole wizarding world for a year, surely I have a right to be selfish for once? I'm so happy, and I hope nothing ruins it_.


	14. Chapter 14

Eyes fluttering open, daylight flooded into the bedroom, causing her to squint. Vision adjusting, she opened them fully and looked at the person lying next to her in the bed; his bed. Hermione watched as Draco slept. She studied him, looking at his full lips, his high, defined cheekbones and his white blonde hair that hung over his eyes messily. _I'm happy, I'm really happy. I hope nothing ruins this, I hope nothing ruins this Christmas. This time last year I was with Harry, about to go to Godric's Hollow_. She took a quick intake of breath, remembering the events of that night, and turned on her back to face the celling. _That whole year was awful. I can't wait for the New Year, the ball, NEWTS, and finishing Hogwarts. Life after Hogwarts is going to be strange, but a good strange. I wonder what I will do afterwards. Work at the ministry? It does seem like a good path to go down, but I wouldn't want to be an Auror like Harry. I can see why he wants to be one, he wants to carry on fighting the evil that still remains, and he feels like he has to. I told him no, but he is adamant. I can see why._  
Hermione turned back to Draco, to see his grey eyes staring at her.

"It's rude to stare. She said playfully.

"I'm not staring!" he smirked.

"What are you doing then?"

"Simply admiring," Draco winked, "how come you're in here anyway? Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and he quickly added, "not that I'm complaining!"

"You had it again; a dream, and so I came in, and did what I used to, but it wasn't working, so I got in under the covers, and you stopped immediately, I guess I fell asleep after that." She smiled a small smile.

"A dream? I remember something..." Draco propped his head up on his hand.

"What happened in it?"

"You were running, and someone was chasing you. I was trying to keep up, but for some reason, I couldn't. I eventually caught up and he had backed you up into a wall. I heard him say, I've finally got you where I wanted, don't be afraid then something else I can't quite remember. You disarmed him and tried to get away. I remember not being able to move, I think someone had body bind hexed me. He laughed at you as you tried to escape. He got closer to you...and that's all I remember." He looked down at Hermione's frozen figure.

_*She was running, running through the halls; running away from him. He was after her. She could see the evil aura coming from him. Grey, it was the same colour as his eyes._

_Running through the corridor, she turned left: dead end. He caught up with her and corned her. _

_"I've finally got you were I wanted. Don't be afraid; I won't hurt you."_

_She could see the the evil in his eyes; she knew he was lying. She couldn't be near him, she had to get away and stop whatever he was going to do to her before it happened._

_"EXPELLIARMUS!" She shouted._

_His wand flipped out of his hand and she elbowed him out of the way whilst he was temporarily distracted, before he could do anything. He quickly realised what she was doing and pulled her back, laughing as he did so._

_"You think that could stop me?" he asked her, that laugh piercing through her ears._

_He leaned in, just a mere centimetre between him and her.*_

"Hermione? What's wrong?" He looked at her, troubled as to why she had frozen that way.

_No, no it was the same dream but from a different perspective. What could this mean?_

"Um, nothing." She smiled, and quickly got out of the bed, forgetting she had a short nightgown on, and ran to the bathroom.

Draco's eyes followed her, concerned by her strange behaviour. He got up and walked over to the bathroom door and gently knocked on it. He heard a faint 'come in', so he twisted the door knob and entered to see Hermione sitting on the edge of the bath, tears flowing down her face. He walked over to her and wiped an escaped tear that was about to fall down her cheek.

"Hermione, tell me, what is wrong, please?"

Hermione sniffed, "I've had that dream, but from my point of view and I'm scared. He had...the man, in the dream, he had…he had your eyes, but it wasn't you. They were full of anger, and hatred and disgust, how yours used to look at me."

"What?" he questioned, "Do you think it's…" he trailed off, to see Hermione nod her head. "I'm here Hermione, I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."  
He wrapped his arms around her, as she listened to the beat of his heart, both minds wondering what was going to eventually happen with Lucius.

A while later, Hermione gasped, "I forgot, it's Christmas Eve!" She looked up at him and he smiled.  
"It is, isn't it?" he looked down, to see more than he should have. He quickly looked away and coughed awkwardly.

Hermione looked down, and noticed that she still had her nightgown on. "Im going to change." She felt her cheeks redden, "I'll be in the shower."

Thirty minutes later, Draco emerged from his bedroom to find Hermione in dark blue skinny jeans, a green jumper with a reindeer on the front, and hair hanging loosely around her shoulders and down her back. She was holding a silver wrapped present with a scarlet bow on the top.

Hermione looked up to see Draco wearing black jeans that hung on hips, and a black t-shirt- hair still damp, hanging over his eyes.

"What's with the confused face?" she laughed.

"Well you're holding a present, but it's not Christmas yet, it's tomorrow." He went and sat down in front of her.

"I know, but I wanted to give it to you today." She smiled, handing him over the silver wrapped present.  
_Please don't get angry_.

Draco looked down at the present. _It's been years since I received a present. Yes, I received them from Mother, but never anyone else, never willingly_.

He turned it upside down, and took off the tape that held it together. He then turned it around, and lifted up the paper, placing it on the table. He felt Hermione's nervous eyes watching him. He looked down, and studied his gift. It was a book of some sort. It was Dark blue in colour, with an intricate silver outline, that intertwined, to form the name Malfoy. The M seemed like it carried on forever. His breathing became heavier. He turned open the first page to see a still black and white picture on aged papyrus with a silver border. It was a baby, dated '30.7.98' and another dated '05.06.80'. Draco's eyes grew wide as he realised what they were. He flipped the page again, to see moving pictures of him when he was a child. Turning more pages, he was faced with more pictures of memories he had forgotten he had, along with his hospital band, his first toy wand and a picture of his mother with a pregnant belly holding it with love. More and more pictures were there, but towards the end the pages were blank. He kept on flipping till he got to the back, he then saw a certificate, it said:

_Certificate of Registry,  
Let it be known that the star located at RA 00:00::00212 and declination+ 01:0512:82  
Will be known as Scorpius Abraxas.  
In honour of Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy,  
Never shall you be forgotten_.

Draco stared into space, then jolted up, picked the album back up, and ran to his room, closing his door before Hermione could come in. He ran to his bed, and he started to shake.  
Hermione watched after Draco in panic. _I expected him to be shocked slightly, but not this. Goodness, what have I done? You've really done it this time Hermione, well done. I need to talk to him, apologise. I didn't mean to make him upset. No. No, Ill wait until you're ready, Draco, I'm sorry._

She closed her eyes, and imagined a cup of tea to her liking, opened them again, and wrapped her hands around the mug that had appeared, watching the fire. Her mind wandered off, thinking of how she could make it up to Draco.

It was another half an hour before Draco emerged from his room, with a present in one hand, and the album in the other. He sat in front of Hermione, a blank expressionless face.

"I'm sorry." Hermione looked into her lap, and fiddled with her hands.

"For?" Draco raised an eyebrow, and set the album on the table.

"The album." She stammered.

"Why are you sorry about the album? It's an amazing gift." He smiled at her, getting up and moving to sit next to her.

"But you ran off. You were upset."

"I was upset because that was the first time since going with Mother to her scan that I had seen him. And the name-it was always one of my favourite names; I never knew that Mother had named him." He looked down at Hermione. "The star...that's just an amazing idea. How did you think of it? How did you get the pictures?"

"Well" she took a deep breath. "You remember I went to the bathroom at St Mungo's?" Draco nodded. "I didn't go to the bathroom, I went to the healer and told her my plan for your present. She said it would be a brilliant idea. So when we got back I wrote to McGonagall, telling her the idea too, she liked it, and said she would find your aunt, Andromeda, for me. When she did, I met up with her that night. I told her everything, and she thought it was brilliant. I told her my blood status, and the whole situation and the history. She was delighted you had changed your ways. So we went back to Malfoy Manor, as she said she knew were everything that I needed was as she had been in contact with your mother for some time before the curse was placed upon her. She got all that was needed, and gave them to me while I waited by the front door. I didn't want to go further in..." Hermione trailed off, staring into space, holding the part of her arm where her scar was. She quickly snapped out, and carried on. "I thanked her so very much, and apparated to Diagon Alley, searching for the perfect album book. I eventually found it at three in the morning. I asked the man behind the counter if he could put the name on the front, which he did. I got back to the apparition point, apparated to just outside of Hogwarts, was searched, and came back here to put it all together again. The next day, I collected the certificate from McGonagall. I had told her his name when I was at Malfoy Manor via Owl. Then, here we are. I left blank pages at the back so you could add more memories that you are going to have." She shrugged and smiled up at him.

"All of that, for me?"

"Yes, and him. I thought you should know his name. He is your brother. Draco, you had a right to know, it shouldn't have happened to you, not anyone."

"You went into Malfoy Manor." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, I did. Are you mad I went there without your permission?"

"No! No, of course not, that's' so brave, Hermione."

She simply smiled at him. "Gryffindor courage and all"

"Thank you, Hermione, this is just…words cannot explain." He embraced her in a hug. "Now my gift feels stupid, as you went through so much trouble for my present." He picked up the gold wrapped present, and handed it to her.

Hermione took a deep breath in, she turned the present around, and gently peeled the tape off, leaving the thin paper covering her gift. She unfolded the paper, and saw the bottom of what looked like a dark green box. She turned the present back around and unfolded the rest of the paper. She saw a simple green box on her lap. She took of the lid, and gasped at the present lying on a cushion inside. It was a silver necklace. The necklace was a simple silver chain that joined at a silver tear drop, with a deep red ruby filling in the lower half of the drop. Then interlocking the drop and the chain, was a turned infinity sign, with small diamonds cut in along the the rim of the sign. Hermione beamed,

"Draco, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It must have cost so much. I can't take it, it looks really expensive." Hermione said, looking at the necklace she now held with her fingers, glistening in the sun light.

"Hermione, you're worth it." He smiled.

She stood up, and motioned him to put it on her, he did so and he turned her back around. The necklace sat in the middle of her chest and glistened in the light.

"Thank you Draco, it's beautiful. I have to do something, I have to go." She quickly kissed him on the lips, and left the common room.

_I need to do this, I need to confront Ron, I miss him-as my friend._

She walked down towards the Gryffindor common room, entered it, and walked in, to see Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron and Lavender sitting by the roaring fire. Everyone looked up at her as she walked in, all smiling apart from two, Ron got up to leave, but before he could, Hermione began to speak.

"Everyone, I just wanted to ask you something," Hermione looked at the faces staring back at her, "I was wondering, if you all wanted to come to mine and Malfoy's common room tomorrow for Christmas, where you can open your gifts. I just thought our common room would be better, as it's bigger, and it would be just us." Hermione took a deep breath.

"Yeah Mione, that sounds like a good idea!" Harry said, smiling.

"I'll ask Luna too." Ginny said, smiling.

"That includes you Ron, and Lavender. Ronald, can I speak to you outside for a moment? Please?"

Ron got up, nodding, and led the way out.

The portrait swung open, and Hermione stepped out first and turned to Ron, as he stood in front of her.

"Ron, I just-"

Ron cut her off. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. Merlin I was a horrible person and I should have said something. I know you didn't deserve what I did and I don't deserve your friendship, but I've really missed you, and your company. I was such an idiot, still am." He looked down, nervously.

"Ron, I forgive you. I just wish you had told me, I would have understood, I know you can't help who you like," Hermione looked down, a certain blonde floating into her mind, "and I've missed you too, that's why I wanted you and Lavender to come tomorrow too." She smiled.

"Sure, that would be nice, is it too early for a hug?"

"Just a bit."

"Okay Mione."

They headed back in, and Hermione told them that she had to go back, to go over the plans for the ball again, just to make sure everything was organised.

Hermione said the password to Dumbledore's portrait, and entered the common room, finding Draco reading a book. She greeted him and then went over to the drawer, pulling over the plans for the ball. She put them on the table and started to check through them.

"Hermione, you have gone over them as many times as Dumbledore ate a sherbet lemon. You know there is nothing wrong with them! I've had a look through them aswell, I didn't find any flaws!"

"I know, im just nervous, I've never co-organised a project this big before."

"You will do fine! Where'd you get off to anyways?"

Hermione looked up nervously, "Well, II invited everyone here tomorrow, for Christmas. Since last year everyone was split up, I thought it would be nice for everyone, including you, to get together in here."

"Everyone? In here? With me and you, are you crazy? They all HATE me, why would you do that Hermione?

"Because I've missed them, all of them, I hardly saw any of them last year, they could have died. Some did die, I didn't even get to say goodbye to any of them. Remus, Tonks, FRED, everyone else who I cared for. I want to make the most of the time I have with the people I have around me."

"When you say all of them, does this mean Weasley? Dont tell me you invited Weasley?" Anger rose in Draco.

"and Lavender." Hermione looked down, Draco standing up.

"YOU INVITED WEASLEY AND BROWN, AFTER WHAT THEY DID TO YOU?! He yelled.

"Yes" Hermione barely squeaked her answer.

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I MISS HIM. WE WERE BEST FRIENDS FOR SEVEN YEARS. SEVEN YEARS, DRACO. Her Gryffindor courage was coming through now. She stood up, shouting back at him.

"AFTER WHAT HE DID? HE CHEATED ON YOU!" Draco's eyes were full of fury.

"Well, I've had worse SAID and done to me. MUCH WORSE."

"Like?" Draco didn't realise what this comment had done to Hermione.

"YOU, of all people, should know. Or don't you remember the last seven years?" Hermione looked at him for a second longer. Draco rooted to the spot in shock, tears welling up in her eyes that Draco noticed. She turned around and went to her bedroom, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

_Crap. What did I just do? Of course I would know worse things that have been said and done to her. It was me doing them. Still, she thinks that what I did was worse than the Weasel cheating?_ Draco sat down, knowing he would have to apologise eventually, and put his head in his hands.

Hermione slammed the door behind her and ran to her bed, letting the tears fall.  
_I did'nt mean what I said. I honestly didn't, I was just angry, but…but I forgave you Draco, surely you could understand me forgiving Ron?_

Hermione lay down on her bed, facing the celling. She watched as the lion and the serpent snapped at each other, never had Hermione seen this before.

It was a long time before Hermione emerged from her bedroom, Draco stood up, but Hermione didn't acknowledge him, she just simply walked past, not looking or saying anything his way. She walked out the room and towards the Great Hall- dinner on a Christmas Eve, was always a fantastic feast that not even an angry Hermione Granger could miss. She walked into the hall, and saw everyone sitting together, even Luna had joined the table. Harry looked at her swollen eyes, and red cheeks.

"Hermione, what happened?" Everyone else started to notice Hermione.

"Nothing, it was nothing."

"Mione, were not stupid." Ginny studied her friend.

"Did the nargels get to you?" Luna said, in her usual dreamy voice.  
"No, just me and Dr-Malfoy had an argument, that's all." Hermione started to put some food on her plate, ignoring everyone else's concerned faces. Lavender being the exception, she simply looked bored with the conversation.

"What did the ferret say?" Ron asked, his ears going pink.

Hermione cringed at the word ferret. "It doesn't matter, honestly. I'm fine, it's over and done with." Hermione looked up, and saw Draco walk in, he looked stressed. His eyes flicked over to the Gryffindor table to see many angry faces looking back.

He trudged over to to Blaise and sat himself heavily down on the bench.

"What's up mate?" Blaise asked his usually perked up friend.

"Nothing" Draco put his head down onto his folded arms.

"Sure?"

"Just regretting things."

"Oh alright." Blaise knew to drop it when Draco was regretting things.

They carried on eating their dinner in silence, ignoring Pansy's desperate calls to Draco.  
Occasionally, Blaise glanced at Draco in concern.

_I wonder if this is to do with Granger. She looks pretty fed up too. Maybe me and Weasley should drop the plan, I mean, there is a lot of bad stuff there, a lot. I know he regrets it all but the thing is will Granger ever fully forgive him? It probably made a deep scar. Even if she does, I don't think she will properly. One nasty comment and I think she will flip. He's stepping on thin ice, and I think he just cracked it._

Hermione excused herself from her friends, after reminding them they have to be at her common room for eleven the next day. She got up and started to head back to her common room. Walking through the halls, she looked at her surroundings.

It's weird, to think that this time last year, Harry and I were searching for the horcruxes, and were trying to defeat a man...Was he even a man? A man that is now dead and gone. Maybe he loved once? His mother? Surely every man has loved someone in their time?

She was now near her room, when she saw a small sliver plaque bearing an engraved message:  
Here lies the memory of Remus John Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks, to their son Teddy, they love you, and are protecting you. Hermione felt tears in her eyes, and gently placed her right hand on the plaque, tracing the engraved of the names.

Feeling worse than she had before, she carried on walking to the common room and entered the room. She cast Incendio and the fireplace was full of flames, warming up the cold room.  
Sinking into the sofa, Hermione watched the flames grow.

_What a Christmas Eve this has been, could it get any odder? My first fight with Draco. I'm still angry at him, but I miss him._

It was another hour before the portrait swung open, the clock had just struck ten o'clock when Draco went through the corridor and into the common room. Not saying a thing, he walked up to Hermione, put his hands on her cheeks, and kissed her hard. Hermione responded with equal passion. Draco pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He said in between kisses. "I was, and still am, an idiot. Do you forgive me?"  
Hermione pulled back, looking into his grey eyes. "I'm the one who's apologising, I shouldn't have said what I said, it was wrong."

"You didn't mean it?" He was still holding her cheeks

.  
"No, I didn't." A single tear escaped her eyes.

Draco reacted by kissing it away, giving her tiny kisses until he found her mouth. They soon found fiery passion in themselves. Draco skimmed the bottom of her lips with his tongue, and Hermione parted her lips in permission. Draco's hands found her back underneath her jumper and he skimmed her back bone lightly with his middle finger, causing a tingling sensation down her. Hermione put her hands around his neck, and locked her hands; she jumped and wrapped her legs around his hips, Draco backing her against the same wall as they had done before. He pulled away, looking into Hermione's eyes asking a silent question. Hermione knew what he was asking and she was ready. She nodded her head and kissed him again, tugging on the tuft of hair on the back of his neck. She found the use of her hands, and pulled at his top. Draco knew what she was trying to do and he quickly whipped it over his head, leaving his exposed, buff torso. He kissed the nape of her neck until he found her sweet spot. She let out a small moan, making Draco's hips lean towards her, and Hermione's hips responded just as eagerly as his. Hermione slid down the wall, and led Draco to his white bedroom. He got on his bed first, and pulled Hermione underneath him; she quickly wiggled off her jeans, and closed her eyes, ready for the next step in their relationship.

In a tangle of bed sheets, Hermione fluttered open her eyes, she took in a deep breath and smiled to herself.  
_I'm now emotionally and physically attached to Draco. If someone had told me this a year ago, I would have told them they needed their brain checked by a healer_.

"Why would someone need their brain checked by a healer?" Draco said in his sleepy voice, eyes still closed.

"I was just thinking, and not realising I was speaking aloud, that if someone had told me a year ago that I, Hermione Jean Granger, would be this attached to Draco Lucius Malfoy, I would have told them to get their brain checked by a healer." She giggled.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Draco managed to open one eye, and he looked at Hermione. Her hair was in a mess, her makeup was now non-existent, and her skin was glowing. _Wow, never has she looked more beautiful. _His eyes then made their way to her chest, seeing the only thing she still had on: his necklace.

Hermione sat up, and wrapped the sheets round herself, "Its Christmas! Merry Christmas!" She bent down and planted a quick kiss on his lips. She then looked at the clock on the opposite wall, which read '10.30'

"It's late!" She squealed.

Hermione threw the sheets off her, not caring about her indecency and quickly put on Draco's shirt from the previous day.

"Everyone's coming round in half an hour!"

"Oh"

"I'll be in the shower."

"Care for me to join? You do look awfully sexy in my shirt."

Hermione stood at the edge of the bed and raised an eyebrow, then left without saying another word.  
Draco then lay back down, replaying the events of last night over and over again in his head.  
It was another 20 minutes before Hermione emerged from her bedroom, she magically dried her hair-putting it in a messy curly bun on the top of her head and put on another pair of blue skinny jeans, and a plain red jumper.

She went back into the common room, and closed her eyes, imaging a glorious breakfast fit for Merlin.

Opening her eyes, she saw it was laid out on the table. She squealed and placed everyone's Christmas presents underneath the tree. _Ah, Christmas is my favourite time of the year, and now, it's even better._  
She and Draco carried on talking about all different things when there was a knock on the portrait door. Hermione jumped up in excitement, and went down to the portrait, and allowed them in, a murmur of 'hellos' and a lot of hugs were given and she led them down the corridor, to find Draco's door closed.

"Mione, you sure he's fine with us being here?" Harry said, joining the others by sitting down on the extended sofas.

"I'm sure." She smiled, taking a deep breath. "Breakfast anyone? I know this isn't as great as the usual feast"

"No Hermione, this is bloody brilliant." Ron eyed the food hungrily.

"Well, tuck in then." She smiled, and watched as her friends filled their plates with food.

_This isn't right; Draco should be here, with me, with us. Everyone is enjoying themselves and Draco's alone on Christmas, that's not right._ "One second guys."

Six pair of eyes followed her as she stepped up to Draco's room. She gently knocked on the door, and disappeared inside. She soon emerged from Draco's room, his hand in hers, and she led him next to the Christmas tree: ready to face her peers,

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Draco whispered.

"This" She stood on her tiptoes, and kissed Draco on the lips, ignoring the gasps and squeal from the crowd before her. She pulled away, to see Harry, Ron and Neville standing with angry faces, Ginny and Luna clapping with delight, and Lavender not really caring what went on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Were the only words that left Ron's mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

"Me and Draco have been together for three years. Were secretly married and didn't invite you to the wedding; we got married last year." She looked around at the shocked faces; including Draco's. "I'm joking, but seriously, we are together. I don't know why you are so bothered Ronald."

"Hermione, can we talk outside?" Ron said, pulling on Hermiones arm.

"No! Whatever you want to say, can be said here."

"Fine," he said reluctantly, "what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron sat back down, along with the rest of them. Hermione and Draco sat down on the extra chair Hermione had conjured.

"Well, me and Draco as you can guess, have gotten close over the past few months."

"A lot closer than close!" Ron grumbled.

"Hermione," Harry looked upset, "why didn't you tell us?" he looked down.

"Because I knew you would react like this, but its Christmas and I couldn't let Draco be alone on Christmas." Ron scoffed at Hermione's use of Draco's name

"What did you do ferret? Did you put a spell on her? Are you forcing her to do this? What are you doing?" Ron got back up, pointing his wand at Draco.

Draco looked from the wand to Ron face, a smirk planted on his face. "No weasel, it just happened."

"I think it's rather cute actually." Luna said in her usual dreamy voice, she fixed the tinsel that was holding her hair out of her face.

"I would prefer it if you lowered your wand, you might curse yourself in a minute." Draco chuckled as he remembered the eat slugs incident. He put his hand on Ron's wand, and lowered it.

"Malfoy, I swear-" he began, but Hermione cut him off.

"Look, Ron, please can't you just be happy for me? I am sorry, for not telling you all." She looked around at Ginny. "Some of you are obviously more happy about it than others." Hermione nodded her head in a direction for Ginny to follow her. "Draco, I just have to talk to Ginny and Luna, why dont you talk to Harry and Ron and Neville?"

Draco didn't have time to answer before she left, so he just carried on looking in the direction of her bedroom, wide eyed.

"So, how did it happen?" Ginny asked, pulling Luna and Hermione onto Hermione's bed. She sat down, crossing her legs.

"Well, you can't say anything to Harry, Ron or Neville. Okay?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Fine" The two other girls said together.

"Well he kept having these dreams in the middle of the night, awful dreams they were, and they kept waking me up. The first time it happened, I thought it was some nasty joke so I got up, ready to have a go at him, when I saw him thrashing around in his bed. I walked in, and my first reaction was to take his hand, he looked like he was in so much pain. I would try and soothe him by talking to him every night and it worked. Every night, I would wake up and sit with him in his room, until about an hour before he woke up, so he didn't have nightmares. He eventually found out. Then after a few shared kisses, and being locked in a bakery by a certain someone, he asked me in here, and it just happened. It was quite sweet actually." She smiled as she reminisced that moment.

"Thats truly beautiful Hermione!" Luna said, a grin on her face.

"So have you two done it yet?" Ginny asked, a Malfoy-worthy smirk on her lips.

"Ginny!" Hermione laughed, and playful hit her friend on the arm.

"So? Have you or not?"

Hermione felt her cheeks redden, and she heard the girls gasp.

"You have, haven't you? When?" Ginny's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Coitus is a very beautiful thing Hermione, you shouldn't have wasted it." Luna randomly put in.

"Erm last night." Hermione whispered.

Ginny gasped, "LAST NIGHT?!" her mouth hung open, Hermione had to push it closed.

"Yes" Hermione looked down, trying to hide her smile. Ginny looked down at the bed, quickly jumping off it. "No Ginny, it was in his room." _This is embarrassing, why did Ginny have to bring this up?_

Draco watched the three girls leave, he turned around to see Ron, Harry and Neville looking at him.

"How?" was all Ron could manage to say.

"It just happened Weasley, you of all people know you can't help who you fall for!" Draco looked down at Lavender, who was now glaring up at him in disgust: Draco smirked.

"Look, Malfoy, I-we, just want Hermione to be happy, she's had a lot of heartbreak." Neville said, trying not to look at a now very angry Ron.

"Yes, she has-with her parents and some other things, but that doesn't matter now, we just want her to be happy, because she's had a tough couple of years, we all have. She deserves happiness." Harry replied, with that, Lavender scoffed.

Draco looked at her in disgust. "I know. I know how unhappy she was; she told me, but I don't want to hurt her, I never will. I just like her too much, as cliché as that sounds it's true." _its true, I would never want to hurt Hermione, hmmm_.

"We swear though, Malfoy, if you ever hurt her, you have us three to answer to." The three boys stepped forwards.

"Trust me, if I ever hurt her I would hate myself as much as you three hate me now." Draco sat back down, along with the rest of the boys.

"I don't hate you Malfoy. I hated the old you and what you used to do, but you make Hermione happy. She hasn't been happy in a long time, so for that, I don't hate you." Harry said, Neville nodding in agreement.

"Speak for yourself Harry." Ron muttered.

"Well at least we know what made her unhappy, don't we Weasel?" Draco sneered.

"YOU FERRET!" both boys stood back up.

"All you've got Weasley? I'm not surprised; you were never one for words, or spells for that matter. So you should put your wand back, and sit down, before you mutter a spell, but you do it on yourself." Draco smirked, watching Ron sit back down.

"Now, let's just all get along for today, for Hermione's sake." Neville said.

"I agree, just today, so she can be properly happy and not having to worry about us." Harry said in agreement.  
The two others agreed, glaring at each other. They noticed Hermione's bedroom door open, so they all looked up, and smiled.

Hermione opened the door, to see four faces staring up at them, smiles planted on their faces; they all looked disturbingly happy. "You all look like the Cheshire cat!" she climbed down the steps, and sat down next to Draco.

Harry laughed; understanding the Cheshire cat reference. The three others stared at Hermione, confused.  
"A Cheshire cat is a cat from a muggle film called Alice in Wonderland. It's a cat that has a huge creepy smile when being devious." Harry explained. "Sometimes, it's good I grew up in the muggle world, I wouldn't have as many laughs as I do!"

"Oh, right." Ron said.

"Right, shall we swap presents?" Hermione said, taking out everyone's present from underneath the tree.  
They all got out their gifts and swapped them. Hermione handed one to Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna.  
I'm sorry Ron, I didn't have time to get you a present" Hermione looked down, as she received the last of her presents.

"It's fine Hermione, having you as my friend again is good enough." He smiled shyly.

Hermione had received an early edition of Hogwarts: A History- one of the original copies from Harry, a dream catcher from Luna, a bracelet from Ginny, and 101 things about Herbology from Neville, plus the usual jumper and a box of fudge from Mrs Weasley.

Hermione got Harry a photo frame, with a photograph of the old and new Order of the Phoenix, Ginny a broom keeping set, Luna some books on mythical ancient creatures and Neville a pensive and bottles to store his memories in.

After they had eaten their fill of Christmas lunch, the others left the room saying their goodbyes (apart from Lavender) and saying they would see them later at the feast.

Hermione plopped herself down next to Draco, who was going through his photo album once more, smiling at the happy memories.

"Hermione, I need to do something. There is something I want to add in here that you didn't put in, that no one knows about. Do you reckon McGonagall would let us floo back to the Manor so I could get it? That's if-you do want to come?"

Hermione looked at him, wide eyed, she quickly nodded, and he left to go ask.  
_What did I just agree too? I can't go back there, not again. It was hard enough the last time, but Ive agreed to go, so I will, for Draco_.

She looked back up to see Draco walking in, holding a green bag. Inside was enough floo powder for two people: return journeys.

"Hermione, you don't have to come, you know that, right?" he looked at her seriously.

"I know. I want to." She put on a fake smile. _Gryffindor courage Hermione, Gryffindor courage._ She took in a deep breath, took hold some of the floo powder, and stepped into the fire place. "Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy's bedroom" she shouted.

She felt the familiar tug of the nasal, it was a very similar experience to apparating. She opened her eyes to see she was in Draco's bedroom, but it wasn't what she expected; it was silver and scarlet. She smiled and quickly got out of the fireplace before she was crushed by Draco. She went over and sat on his bed; it was rather comfy and his scent still lingered on the bed sheets. She looked up, to see _Si arcum et sagittas simul sunt, vera dilectio est in oculis intuentium_. Hermione furrowed her eye brows in confusion. _Latin? I think it reads, if the arrow and the bow are together, love is in the eye of the beholder. Eye of the beholder? That doesn't make sense! _Hermione made a mental note to research it when she got back to Hogwarts. She looked around to try and find a bow and arrow but could not find anything, when Draco appeared in the fire place. She smiled at him.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, Potter came back as he left something."

"Okay, erm, Draco, what does that mean?" she pointed to the Latin message above her head.

"I don't know. I've had it ever since I was little, it was a prophecy made about me when I was a baby, but I've never found the bow and arrow." Draco shrugged. "C'mon, I want to find this thing then get out of here." Draco started to walk out, Hermione followed.

They walked through long corridors, up and down different stairs before Draco turned around. "Wait in here Hermione, I won't be long." He smiled, and left before she could answer.

Hermione looked at her surroundings, it was was a large light blue dining room, with a grand oak table in the middle of the room, surrounded by a numerous amount of chairs. She carefully pulled out a chair, and sat on it, waiting for Draco to re-appear.

Half an hour later, Draco still had not returned. _Where could he have gotten to? Shall I try to find him?_

Hermione got up, weary of her whereabouts, and left the room. She travelled down the twisting corridors and down winding stairs. She came to a door that was slightly ajar, wondering if Draco was in there. She put her hand on the brass handle, and coldness shot through her. She gently pushed open the door to see a large room. Pieces of shattered glass were all over the floor, pictures and a number of other things were spilled over the floor. Hermione gasped: it was the room, it was THAT room; the drawing room. She dropped her wand and walked further into the room, breaking more of the glass as she trod on it. The memories she had blocked all came flooding back. She fell over, slipping on some spilt liquid and burst into tears as she pulled herself into a sitting position, crossing her legs. Her hands were cut and they were stinging. Blood started to escape some of the cuts, her tears started to fall more freely.

Draco was holding the letter he wanted to find and went back to the room he left Hermione in. He walked through the doorway, mouth open; ready to apologise to Hermione for taking so long, but he found she wasn't there. He furrowed his eyebrows.

He took out his wand and placed it in the palm of his hand murmuring "inveniet vitam."

It was a spell he managed to create when he was younger to find a living being in a certain area, in this case, his house. It made the wand spin in the direction he should go. It pointed out towards the door and he eventually found himself outside the door he hoped he wouldn't be led to. He looked down and saw Hermione's wand, he picked it up and sighed. He pushed open the door and saw Hermione in the middle of the room, screaming as if in pain, exactly as she done earlier this year when he watched her in writhe in pain. He quickly ran over to her, and tried to get her back to reality. He remembered something he read in a textbook: if someone was reminded of a strong memory, they could go into a trance like state, and go through the memory as if they are re-living the moment. The only way they could get out of the memory is to be removed from the room they are experiencing the memory in. He picked up Hermione in a bridal position and carried her out of the room. He apparated them to his bedroom and lay Hermione down on his bed. She stopped screaming and fell asleep. Draco healed her cuts and waited for her to wake up. He sat next to her; he knew it would be hours before she woke so he quickly sent an owl back to his Headmistress.

After about three hours, Hermione woke. She bolted upright and started to cry again. Draco woke up and embraced her in a hug, holding her close to him.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I'm so sorry. I should have never suggested you come here, let alone leave you alone. I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry."

He rocked her back and forth as she continued to cry into his chest. "It…it was like it was happening all over again, all over again. The pain," she gasped, "the pain was so real" she stammered in-between her sobs.

"It wasn't real, it was not real, it didn't happen again, I would never let it happen to you again. I promise you that, and I hope you can forgive me for bringing you here. Come on, let's go home."

He picked her up again, and they flooed back to Hogwarts, she soon fell asleep back in his arms so he carried her back to her room, put her on her bed, and lied down next to her.

He whispered, "I will never, ever let anyone hurt you."


	16. Chapter 16

Draco walked into Hermione's bedroom, sighing as he sat himself next to the sleeping Hermione. She had been asleep for about nine hours before Draco started to really worry. He contacted McGonagall, explaining what happened, she had said that Hermione would be fine. That was now four hours ago.

He looked down at his hands, and placed the two letters he intended to show Hermione on her bedside table, hoping she would see them when she woke. He watched her for any sign of her waking, but she remained the same. He got up and carefully walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Hermione woke when she heard a door shut, wondering if it had been hers that had been closed. She sat herself up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around to her bedside table and saw two letters. One was brown with age and the other looked new. She opened the white one, which read open this one first. She slid her finger underneath the seal and unfolded the letter. She began to read:

_Hermione,  
I'm so sorry about what you went through, I should have refused to let you come. It was selfish of me asking you to come, I realise now that it was the wrong thing to do.  
The thing I wanted to go back for wasn't worth going back for, especially with you coming along with me. I hope you can forgive me.  
I want you to see the letter I went to go back for because it's something close to my heart. I do apologise for the use of names in the letter but I hope you recall what I told you about the name calling prior to us getting together. Without the use of it I would have no doubt been given a beating, magical or not.  
I apologise yet again, it was a foul mistake and I shall never make it again.  
I do hope you enjoy the letter, and what I had to say in third year._

Draco.

She placed the letter in her lap, and took hold of the older one. She took in a deep breath and began to read the aged letter before her:

_Dearest father,  
How are things at home? Things are swell here, apart from some of the mudblood's that still attend Hogwarts (when are you going to do something about it?).  
Something peculiar happened to me the other day, that mudblood, the Granger girl slapped me on the face. I had a handprint on my left cheek for days. It was a strange sensation, being stood up too, but I quite liked it, being stood up to, mad, aren't I? She's a different one, that mudblood. Yes her blood is tainted, but her spirit is not. She's a feisty Gryffindor and she is full of courage. She's starting to look nicer. Her hair is less like a lion's mane and more like any other girls hair, but the thing is, she isn't any other girl. She is the only person ever to stand up to me and that surprised me. I might go harder on her, see if she stands up to me anymore?  
Something about her intrigues me, I want to find out more as to why my insults never bother her anymore, or why she stood up to me? I want to know her more, but you would never allow it. So, I shall never know, she will carry on hating me, while I carry on pondering over the buck-toothed frizzy-haired mudblood.  
Her little possy do annoy me, she is oblivious to the Weasel and his feelings; from afar you can see he is desperate for her, its quiet funny actually.  
Pansy finally expressed her interest in me the other day. She's okay; nothing like Granger, but she will do for now. She is slightly clingy but I will eventually have my uses for her, she keeps all the other star struck females away from me: that is a bonus.  
I wonder what you would say if I ever sent you this letter? You would probably curse me or worse, but I won't send it to you and I hope you never find this. I'm going to take it home with me, and, God forbid you find this, I hope you can forgive me for my tainted words that I am about to say, but Hermione Granger, may have caught my eye._

Draco.

Hermione gasped, she looked back into the envelope and saw another small letter, she fished it out and started read.

_I found something of mine the other day: I hate you for it. I remember the letter now. Mother saved the memory without you knowing and I watched it, I remember everything I wrote. If it makes you happy, the feelings haven't returned. Maybe they will, maybe they won't, but how DARE you get rid of a memory of mine that was full of feelings for someone, and get rid of them because of her blood. I'm glad you got caught and sent to Azkaban and I'm glad I switched sides during the war because I never want to end up like you.  
I got made Head Boy if you even care, and I am spending the whole year with Granger. I don't know what will happen, but I want to tell her I'm sorry for what you made me do and that hopefully she will forgive me. Go rot in Hell_.

Hermione put down the letter. _Third year? He felt like this in third year and he was made to forget? How awful, what a horrible man._ She picked up the letters, and got out of bed, shuffling to her door and opening it.

"You're awake!" said a startled Draco as he looked up at her figure standing at the door.

"Yes" she held the letters tighter in her hand which was hidden behind her back.

"You were out cold, I wondered if you went into a coma or something." Draco looked at her seriously.

"How long was I asleep?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. She went into the common room and sat down by the fire; trying to warm herself up.

"Thirteen hours.''

"Thirteen?! I remember" Hermione looked down.

"It wasn't real, it didn't happen again." He looked down into his lap.

"It felt real again, but-wait! That means it isn't Christmas anymore! What happened with the feast? And everyone else?" Hermione went wide-eyed.

"I went to the great hall at dinner to tell them what happened, everyone came back here, after a while they left."

"Oh, did you eat? Sleep? You look awful." She smirked.

"I've eaten, yes, but I've not slept''

"Oh, you should sleep! I read the letters by the way." she took her hand away from behind her back, and showed him. "It's just awful, what he did. How can you take away a memory like that?"

"I don't know." He looked up at her; her face was full of disgust.

"Third year-you liked me in third year?" she said, quietly.

"Apparently so, and I still do." He grinned.

"Well, I'm glad of that! She smirked, "I forgive you, by the way. You didn't know what was going to happen." Hermione looked down into her lap, twiddling her thumbs.

"I know I didn't, but I'm still so sorry. I still shouldn't have taken you there, I was stupid."

Hermione got up, and sat next to Draco. "It was a good thing, to be honest, now I can get over it. I had never faced it before yesterday; I never tried to get over it. I had to stay strong for other's, I didn't have time to get over my own things. I guess I just forgot but going there, I faced it in the end. Now, I can think about it, without bursting into tears." She put both of her hands on Draco's cheeks, and turned his head, his eyes were shut, "I'm fine, Draco, I'm fine. Open your eyes."

Draco sighed, and opened his eyes, he could feel the warmth from Hermione's hands spreading through him, and he saw her smiling and his heart speed up.

"Hermione Granger, what do you do to me?" he smirked, and pulled her forward, so their bodies couldn't be any closer, and deepened the kiss.

***

The next week flew by and before they knew it was the New Year, 1999, and the day of the ball had arrived.  
Hermione eagerly awoke that morning, accidently digging Draco in the ribs as she sat up in her bed. Draco had taken to sleeping in Hermione's bed, he said it makes sleeping easier, don't blame me with his infamous Malfoy smirk.

"Ouch, Hermione!" he said in his sleepy voice, while tenderly rubbing his torso where his ribs where.

"I'm sorry, but the ball is today, and there is so much more to be done. We still need to put up the rest of the decorations, we need to direct the band and I need to get ready. It's now ten o'clock, and I need to start getting ready at least three PM. I'm not going to get this done." She got up, and started to get changed, not noticing Draco's watchful eye and not caring about her indecency.  
She quickly changed into a pair of jeans and her favourite knitted jumper and put her hair up. She turned round to Draco, "Come on! You need to help me do all of this! I need you to find the band this morning and help them set up!''

"Alright, alright," he put his hands up in defeat, "where am I meeting the band?" he got up, and put on his clothes from the previous day.

"The doors to the Great Hall, lead them to the Room of Requirement and help them set up, or don't. It's up to you. Then I need you to hang up the last of the icicles and put the enchantment on so it's ready for tonight. Meet me back here in 2 hours for a quick lunch, then it's off to work until three, unless I get it done quicker." She ran over to the bed, quickly kissed Draco on the lips, and rushed off to brush her teeth and get started with her duties.

Walking out of the common room, she headed to McGonagall's office. _Right, so I need to check if the caterers are here and take them to the kitchens and help them get sorted. Then I need to check the hall, make sure everyone's got their tickets, meet Ginny, get ready, get there before everyone else arrives, PLUS go over my speech and make sure I have everyone's names_.  
She eventually got to McGonagall's office, to see her walking out. "Ah, Miss Granger, I know why you are here. The caterers have arrived and have been escorted to the kitchens, everyone has their tickets. Ginny has already informed me that she will be waiting in your common room until you arrive, so there is no need to worry about her. All you need to do is check the room for yourself, the memorial names, and then you have the rest of the day off. I must say, Miss Granger, you and Mister Malfoy have created an amazing ball, and I'm sure it is going to be a success." she smiled, turned on her heel, and walked away.

_Merlin, at least that's half of what I needed to do over with, thank goodness. Right, off to the Room of Requirement, then back to the common room I suppose_.

She headed off to the Room of Requirement, stood before the wall and closed her eyes. The door appeared before her and she entered the room. She looked around her and to her surprise, everything was in order. She went over to the memorial and looked through the names, everything was there too.  
_Surely something has gone wrong? Everything can't be perfect, can it_?

She looked around the room and saw Draco look over to her from the other side, he started walking over towards her. When he reached her, he smirked, and looked up.

"Was this all you?" she looked around, and nodded towards the memorial.

"Maybe." he grinned.

"Thank you." She smiled, and put her hands around his neck.

"I knew how stressed you were so, with some help, I had it all sorted for you." he smiled, and turned around, when Harry and Neville walked through the doors.

"It was you two?" she was bewildered.

"Yep." The two boys said in unison.

"Thank you, thank you all three of you." she hugged Harry and Neville and turned back to Draco. "You worked with them?" her eyebrows rose.

"Yes, they're actually okay people when they're nice to you, and I'm okay to them."

"Friends then?" Hermione was full of glee.

"Acquaintances." Draco pursed his lips.

"Hermione, you've done a fantastic job with the place!" Harry said, looking around him.

"It wasn't all me, Draco helped too." She smiled.

"Hermione, you can go to Ginny now, she's waiting for you back in our common room." Draco squeezed her hand.

"Okay, be nice boys." She smiled, and walked back to the common room.


End file.
